BitterSweet of Love
by angelKYUMIN
Summary: cho kyuhyun namja yang tidak memiliki semangat dalam hidupnya karena penyakit yang dideritanya dan itu membuatnya menjadi sosok namja sedingin es.namun semua itu berubah ketika ia mengenal lee sungmin,tapi sayang cinta sungmin bukan lah miliknya.akankah kyuhyun mendapatkan setitik kehangatan yang mampu mencairkannya kembali? CHAP 8 IS UP,KyuMin,YeMin,GS
1. Chapter 1

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All membe SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MIND n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

Aku memejamkan mata ku mendengarkan suara yang selalu berhasil membuat hati ku tenang dan selalu berhasil membuat ku terhanyut ke dalam nada-nada yang terucap indah dari bibir nya…ahhhh..jangan lupakan wajah tampan dengan mata yang mampu menusuk jantung ku setiap mata itu menatapku

"yaa lee sungmin kenapa malah bengong,suara ku jelek ya..ahhh..sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat ya..haha"

Kata-katanya itu membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku..aku benar-benar terpesona ,aku benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesonamu yesung-ah…

"ahhh..aniiii oppa,ah mianhae aku melamunkah?" jawab ku sambil menggelengkan kepala ku keras.. "hahaha..kau lucu Minnie..ia kau melamun..aku sudah menyelesaikan lagu ku 5 menit yang lalu tapi masih terpaku disitu..huuuftt"

"heheh..tentu Saja karna aku terpesona karna suara mu itu yesung oppa" jawabku jujur

"jinja? Wahh aku jadi ,emmm..bagaimana kau mau masuk club music kami?kalau kau mau sekarang kau akan ku kenalkan dengan member yang lain"

"apakah aku bias masuk oppa?aku benar-benar tidak berbakat oppa"

"tidak berbakat apa? Saat ku melihat mu bernyanyi dengan gitar mu itu aku sangat tahu kalau kau itu berbakatt dalam bidang music..ayolah Minnie mau yah "

Aissshh oppa mana mungkin aku menolaknya..masuk kedalam club music mu itu berati aku akan bisa sering-sering melihat mu tapi…aku takut aku semakin terjatuh kedalam pesonam mu dan sepertinya kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik kecilmu.

"isshhh kenapa bengong lagi,baiklah diam berati setuju..besok aku akan mengajak mu kesana ya selesai kau kuliah,arra?" katanya sambil mengacak poni ku

"tapi oppa..tapi aku takut.."

"yaa! Tidak ada penolakan lagi .kajja kita pulang" dia pun menggengam tanganku keluar ruangan music menuju tempat parkir

" ..Deg.." jantungku benar-benar tidak bias ku kendalikan disaat bersamanya..apalagi dia sedang memegang tangan ku erat..hangat..sangat hangat dan sangat nyaman..

"Minnie kau mau langsung pulang kan,kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat"

"ahhh i-iya oppa..aku tidak apa-apa kok.." aku memang tidak apa-apa tapi hatiku benar-benar tidak baik.

"baiklah ayo kita pulang..lets go..!"

Dia memang kadang mengantarku pulang jika tidak ada kegiatan musiknya ..dia sangat baik padahal kami baru berkenalan 2 bulan yang lalu…

#flashback on

"aishh aku benar-benar tidak punya teman sama sekali di sekolah ini..aku benci umma dan appa.." aku menggerutu terus menerus semenjak aku masuk gerbang sana..bagaimana tidak? aku yang baru pindah dari seoul dan belum punya teman sama sekali harus masuk sekolah yang sama sekali juga aku tidak mengenal setiap orang yang ada disini..

"braaakkk"

"awwwwwww…yaaa! Sakit tau ..aishhh punya mata tidak sih?

"mianhae..aku yang salah "aku segera meminta maaf dan memunguti barang-barang ku dan orang yang ku tabrak ini,aku memang jalan sambil menunduk tadi..sehingga menabraknya

"aishhh tidak usah ..jangan sentuh barang-barangku"kata orang itu sambil menepis tanganku

"yaa! Sopan lah sedikit pada wanita bocah!" kata sesosok namja yang baru saja yang ku tabarak itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh lalu peri dengan tergesa

"yaa! Bocah setan kenapa kau lari lagi..kau harus minum obat mu dulu !" teriak namja itu

"hhhahh dasar pabbo namja..ehhh kau ..?perkenalkan yesung imnida" namja itu pun tersenyum hangat pada ku "DEG..DEG..DEG" haaa…jantung ku berdegub kencang sekarang..senyuman itu..benar membuat ku meleleh karna pesonanya..dengan ragu-ragu aku membalas menjabat tangannya..

"sungmin..lee sungmin imnida" jawabku dan memberanikan diri menatapnya..benar-benar indah..wajahnya,hidungnya,bibirnya terlihat sangat sempurna ..bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu indah..apa yang sebenarnya yang ku pikirkan ..aku baru saja bertemu dengannya..

Dia terliahat tertunduk tersipu..ehh tersipu?salah akulah yang tersipu.

YESUNG PROV

"hhhahh dasar pabbo namja..ehhh kau ..?perkenalkan yesung imnida" kataku pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya menabrak bocah setan yang dari tadi ku kejar itu..

"sungmin..lee sungmin imnida" dia menjabat tangan ku..ahh pipinya merona..tunggu dulu kenapa gadis ini terlihat sangat manis..matan bulat indahnya itu seperti sihir saat menatapku..hidungnya dan bibir plum pink itu..ahhh gadis yang sangat manis "DEG ..DEG..DEG" haii ada apa dengan jantungku kenapa berdebar begini..kenapa?aku kan baru saja segera merundukan kepalaku..aku benar-benar malu kalau wajahku memerah saat ini.

"mmm..maaf"

Reflek aku segera melepaskan jabatan tangan ku..sepertinya aku terlalu lama menjabatnya..

"ehhh..mian..aku.." jawab ku gugup..aisss yesung pabbo..ada apa dengan mu?

"tidak apa-apa..yesung-ssi.." jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya itu

YESUNG PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

"ahhh ..jangan memanggilku seperti itu..panggil aku yesung oppa saja, oia kau siswi baru eohh,?kau terlihat asing"

"ne oppa..aku siswi baru..yesung oppa sunbae ku kah?"

"iya..sungmin ..aku sudah kelas 3 disini,kau berapa?"

"aku kelas 2-A oppa..oppa sendiri?"

"ahh 2-A? Seharusnya kau kenal dengan orang yang menabrakmu tadi itu,dia kelas dengan mu,dia sepupu ku..aku 3-A sungmin.."

"aku belum mengenal siapa-siapa disini oppa..oia panggil ku Minnie saja ya oppa..itu juga kalu kau mau..hehe.."

"jinja?wahhh kalau begitu akan menjadi tour gate plus body guard mu di sapphire blue ini anak manis seperti mu pasti banyak yang akan .minnie? sangat manis..baiklah kajja Minnie aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling..kau tidak ada jadwal kan?"

Kami pun berkeliling Sekolah setelah itu..mengenalnya beberapa jam saja sudah seperti mengenalnya pusudah beberapa tahun..dia sangat baik..baik sekali dan semenjak itu pula aku telah terjatuh dalam pesonanya..

FLASHBACK OFF

NORMAL PROV

"Minnie kita sudah sampai kau mau turun tidak? Ucap yesung ang sedari tadi yang melihat sungmin hanya diam saja

"ehhh..iya oppa..aku turun"

"srrrett" yesung menarik tangan sungmin yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu mobil

"min kau yakin baik-baik saja" yesungpun menempelkan tangannya di kening sungmin

"a-aku baik-baik saja oppa,aku hanya kebanyakan ulangan tadi..hehe"

"jinja? Ya sudah kau harus istirahat ya.."

"Chuuu~" yesungpun mengecup kening sungmin..

"jangan banyak melamun nanti kura-kura ku mati..hehehe" kekeh yesung lalu mengacak poni sungmin

"aishh yang ada itu ayam ..huuh..yasudah aku turun oppa..oppa hati-hati ya"

"okke minie chagi..oppa pergi dulu"

"ne sungie chagi..pay..pay"

Setelah mobil itu melaju..entah kenapa sepasang manusia itu..bersemu merah atas ucapan mereka masing-masing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"minnie..palli duduk !" ucap yeoja manis setengah berteriak saat sungmin baru membuka pintu kelas

"ada apa hyukie..aku baru masuk" sungminpun segera duduk di sebelah hyukie

"Minnie apakah benar kau akan masuk club music kami?kenapa tidak dari dulu sih aku kan sudah mengajak mu lama"

"aku masih belum tahu hyukie..aku merasa kalian sangat berbakat..jadii…"

"BRRAKKK" tiba-tiba seorang namja menabrak meja tepat disebelah hyukie dan sungmin mengobrol

"kau tidak apa-apa?" sungmin pun segera menolongnya berdiri

"aishhh jangan sentuh aku..aku bisa sendiri" ditepisnya tangan sungmin dan berusaha berjalan keluar ruangan walaupun langkahnya terlihat sangat gontai

"ada apa sih dengan orang itu?" sungmin merasa sedikit aneh sekaligus iba menatap namja itu

"aisss bocah itu..tunggu sebentar Minnie aku harus menghubungi namja chinguku" hyukie pun segera mendial hpnya lalu pergi dari ruang kelasnya itu juga"

"yaa! Hyukie sebenarnya kenapa" teriak sungmin memanggil hyukie yang keburu menghilang dari kelas

NORMAL PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

"hufftt..sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu..dia anak club music juga kan ?dan dia sepupunya yesung yang ku tabrak dulu" ujar ku pelan dia memang sepupu nya yesung oppa..tapi kenapa sikap mereka sangat jauh berbeda sekali selama dua bulan ini yang ku tahu dia adalah sosok yang sangat dingin aku hanya melihatnya hanya bebicara dengan donghae ya..namja chingunya sahabat ku hyukie itu..dia juga jarang masuk kelas entah membolos atau apa..selama sebulan ini yang ku tahu hanya dia bernama cho kyuhyun dan dia adalah sepupunya yesung oppa..yasudahlah tidak usah kupikirkan namja aneh itu..

"Minnie…kajja..kita ke club sekarang member yang lainnya menunggu kita" yesung oppa pun segera menyambar tangan ku sesaat aku baru keluar dari kelasku

"t-tapi aku takuttt" aku berusaha menahan tarikan dari yesung oppa"

"aishhhh tunggu apa lagi si Minnie" ucap hyukie yang membantu mendorongku dan itupun diikuti oleh namjachingunya si donghae

"ne Minnie pasti lebih seru bila ada kau" kali ini donghae yang berusaha merayuku..akhirnya aku pun pasrah setelah ketiga manusia itu menarikku paksa..

"nahhh kita sudah sampai..ayo masuk" yesung oppa,hyukie dan donghae memasuki ruangan tersebut..sebenarnya aku sudah tidak asing lagi bila masuk ruangan ini karna yesung oppa sering mengajaku kesini untuk memperdengarkan lagu-lagu yang baru dia ciptakan tapi itu hanya ada aku dan yesung oppa..aku benar-benar takut member yang lainnya tidak menerimaku..karna kalian tahu club music ini sangat lah popular dikalangan sapphire blue ini..mereka selalu memenangkan penghargaan dari kontes-kontes music,dance maupun drama sekalipun..mereka bisa dibilang pahlawan sekolah sapphire blue di bidang seni..aku takut kalau yang lain tidak akan suka keberadaan ku disini..

"yaa! Kenapa diam didepan pintu..kajja masuk !" yesung oppa pun segera menarikku kedalam..aku hanya bisa membuntutinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah ku dibelakang tubuhnya.

"oke memberdeul semuanya..ini orang yang selalu ku bicarakan..inilah member baru kita..tttaadaaa!" yesung oppa pung menggeser tubuhnya dan otomatis aku pun langsung berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dijak yesung oppa bicara tadi..

"pe-perkenalkan..lee sungmin i-imnida" aku mencoba memperkenalkan diriku ke orang-orang yang ada dihadapan ku..aku terus saja menundukan mukaku..

"gyyyyaa imut sekali gadis ini" terlihat seorang yeoja manis nan cantik mendekati ku dan memelukku

"aishhh sepertinya aku akan kalah imut" kata yeoja yang terlihat paling cantik namun agak sedikit terlihat galak mencubit pipiku..

"baiklah sungmin..aku akan memperkenalkan member yang lain pada mu yah..aku adalah leader disini nama ku leeteuk aku biasa dipanggil umma disni..hehe dan ini appanya kangin,lalu ini heechul,hangeng,shindong,zhoumi,siwon,kibum dan ituu..hai sini..ahh yasudahalh itu yang duduk dipojok sana kyuhyun magnae kami..dan pasti kau sudah mengenal 3 orang itu "

"tentu..aku benar-benar berterimakasih kalian telah menerimaku..aku benar-benar terharu..mohon bantuannya" aku pun menunduk memberi hormat kepada teman-teman baruku yang ternyata sangatlah baik..pikiran bodoh ku selama ini tidak terbukti sama sekali

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"ahhhhhhhhh..senangnya..kenapa aku tidak bergabung semenjak yesung oppa ,hyukie dan donghae mengajaku"

aku sedang berada di balkon kamarku sekarang..mengingat kejadian tadi membuat ku untuk tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum,,tadi setelah perkenalan kami tidak melakukan latihan apa-apa kami hanya mengobrol dan makan-makan..mereka semua orang yang ramah dan mudah sekali bergaul..sehingga aku benar sudah merasa dekat dengan mereka sekarang..aku suda mempunyai banyak teman sekarang..setidaknya bukan hanya yesung oppa,hyukie dan donghae saja..tapi ternyata hampir dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan..seperti pasangan KangTeuk ,HanChul,SiBum dan tentunya si HaeHyuk..shindong oppa juga sudah punya pacar tapi pacarnya ada di universitas lain..jadi hanya aku,yesung oppa,zhoumi gege dan kyuhyun..oia mengenai kyuhyun dia hanya diam saja tadi kami sedang asik mengobrol tapi dia malah sibuk dengan psp nya..memang namja yang aneh..

"ehhh itu bukannya" aku pun tersentak kentika melihat sesosok namja yang ku kenal tengah berada di sebrang balkon kira-kira hanya beda dua rumah dari rumahku..tapi namja itu segera masuk kedalam..

"ahhh mungkin aku salah orang..mungkin aku teralalu senang..hehe"

SUNGMIN PROV END

NORMAL PROV

"ehhh itu bukannya" sungmin pun menujuk ke seorang namja yang mengalihkan pandangannya

"siapa orang itu menunjuk-nujuk diriku..anehh" orang yang ditunjuk itupun merasa risih dan segera masuk kekamarnya dan menutup jendela balkon dengan kasar

"ehhh tapi bukankah dia yeoja yang tadi sangat berisik itu kah?ahhh sudahlah teralalu lama dekat dengannya sepertinya aku terserang virus" namja itu pun segera melemparkan dirinya kekasur empuknya..dan segera berlayar ke pulau mimpi

"ahhh mungkin aku salah orang..mungkin aku teralalu senang..hehe"

Sungmin pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil handphone pink dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang ditujukan kepada teman-teman barunya yang dia sudah masukan kedalam kontak list bernamakan 'SUPER JUNIOR' dan tak lama dia pun mendapatkan banyak balasan dari teman-temannya itu..yeoja manis nan imut itu pun tersenyum lalu dia menyusul namja disebrang sana ..berlayar ke pulau mimpi..

**TBC**

Huweee~ GAJEkah? Pastii !

Hiks **park ita eonni** tanggung jawab kau! *nangis dipojokkan kandang bebek*

Lanjut or not?

Mohon review nya ya chingudeul..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All member SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

Terlihat wajah menyeramkan terpancar dari seorang yeoja yang terkenal sebagai guru matematika paling killer seantero sapphire blue ini yang sedang membagikan hasil ulangan lusa kemarin yang mebuat sebagian anak-anak dikelas itu menjadi pucat pasih dan tak terkecuali yeoja imut yang sedari tadi komat-kamit membaca doa-doa

"aishhh ottokhae? Ya tuhan pasti hasilnya buruk lagi..yaa! apa saja akan kulakukan dengan baik kecuali dengan angka-angka sialan itu" rutuk sungmin dalam hati

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil kim songsenim memasang senyumnya yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat itu

"chukkae cho kyuhyun-ssi nilai mu sempurna lagi.." puji kim songsenim dan memberikan secarik kertas dengan angka sempurna yang tertera pada kolom nilai

"ne songsenim" jawab kyuhun singkat dan tanpa ekspresi dan kembali ketempat duduknya begitu saja

"aishhhh apa-apaan tampang nya itu,kenapa biasa saja?kalau aku yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna berturut-turut itu apalagi mendapatkan pujian dari dosen mematikan itu aku sudah pasti bersorak sambil berlari-lari keliling lapangan plus kayang" (okesipp sungmin lhebeee XD)

"Lee Sungmin" panggil kim songsenim dengan penekanan yang amat sangat.

"n-ne songsenim" sungminpun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menghampiri dosen itu dengan langkah beratnya.

"sungmin-ssi apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran ku?"

"a-ani songsenim..tentu aku memperhatikan pelajaran songsenim dengan baik bahkan…"

"kalau begitu,kenapa nilai-nilaimu sama sekali tida mengalami peningkatan sungmin-ssi?lihat ini.." dosen killer itu pun memberikan sungmin kertas dengan nilai 20 tercetak besar dengan warna merah yang seperti menyalah-nyalah itu dihadapan sungmin.-_-

"mi-mianhae songsenim,tapi aku benar sudah bersungguh-sungguh" jawab sungmin seraya menundukan wajahnya,sungmin sangat malu di tegur seperti ini didepan kelas karna sungmin memang bukanlah anak yang bodoh dia adalah anak yang pintar dikelasnya apapun pelajaranya dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik..ya..memang terkecuali untuk pelajaran yang satu ini..dia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh angka-angka ini,malah akhir-akhir ini dia sudah ikut les kesana-sini namun hasilnya tetap saja sama.

"sungmin-ssi aku punya solusi untukmu..cho kyuhyun bisa kau kemari"

"akuu?" orang yang dipanggil itupun agak terkejut dan bingung karna harus terlibat dengan urusan ini,namun dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya dia pun menghampiri sungmin dan gurunya itu dan kembali memasang wajah super datarnya itu.

"cho kyuhyun kau adalah murid ku yang paling bisa ku andalkan..semantara ini jadilah guru private sungmin..dia sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

"mwooooooooooooo?" sontak kyuhyun dan sungminpun terkejut mendengar titah dari kim songsenim

"shireo ! aku tidak mau songsenim..menyusahkan saja"

"ne songsenim ..a-aku bisa mencari guru private ku sendiri" bantah sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"yaa! Sungmin-ssi memangnya aku tidak tahu kau sudah sering ketempat les-les itu kan namun hasilnya sama saja..kyuhun sangat lah pintar kau pasti mudah mengerti dengan penjelsannya"

"t-tapi songsenim.."sungmin kembali menolak..kyuhyun sang calon guru private sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya..dia sudah sangat tahu tabiat guru itu karna kalau memang maunya ya harus yang ada dalam pikiran cho kyuhyun

"pokonya tidak ada tapi-tapian..kalian kan bertetanggaan kenapa susah sekali sih belajar bersama saja?

"mwooooooooo?"kyuhyun dan sungminpun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya mendengar perkataan dosennya itu

"yyya! Kalian ingin membuat ku tuli,berteriak-teriak begitu !,aishh jangan-jangan kalian tidak tahu kalau kalian bertetangga?"

"ma-mana mungkin" sungmin semakin pusing karna kim songsenim..bertetangga ? bagai mana mungkin?walaupun aku baru saja pindah 4 bulan yang lalu,tapi..

"ahh jangan-jangan yang semalam itu benar dia" batin sungmin..yang menatap bingung kearah kyuhyun yang sedang menatap sungmin bingung juga.

"kenapa kalian bertatapan aneh begitu? Kalian tidak percaya kalau kalian bertetangga?ini lihat !" kim songsenimpun menunjukan buku identitas siswa dan menunjukan alamat rumah kyuhyun dan sungmin dan ternyata benar rumah mereka hanya beda beberapa block saja.

"nah sudah tahu kan..sekarang tidak ada penolakan lagi .kau cho kyuhyun akan menjadi guru private lee sungmin mulai hari ini sampai semester nanti,kalau nilai lee sungmin masih sama saja Jelek kau yang akan menerima hukumannya kyuhyun"

"yyaa! Mana bisa begitu" tolak kyuhun

"aishhh pokonya tidak ada penolakan lagi..kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing aku masih harus mengajar lagi"

Dan perundingan dingin itu..diakhiri dengan helaan yang sangat berat dari cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin disertai smirk penuh kemenangan dari sang songsenim…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"minnie chagi kenapa lemas begitu..ayoo semangat ..hari ini hari pertama mu latihan,waeyo?kau sakit?" ujar yesung yang sedari tadi melihat Minnie nya hanya diam saja tak bersemangat.

"ani sungie oppa..hanya sajaa….." sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi dan membuat persaannya menjadi semakin tidak enak.

"hanya sajaa?" yesung mengulang pernyataan sungmin yang menggantung tadi..

"huftt..oppa apa kau tahu kim songsenim guru matematika yang sangat terkenal galaknyanya se-sapihire blue ini?"

"ne..tentu saja aku kenal ,wae?" yesungpun menjawabnya dengan sedikit terkekeh

"dia menyuruh sepupu mu, si kyuhyun menjadi guru private matematiku oppa..aku sangat tidak enak dengannya oppa..apalagi kalau aku gagal dia yang akan memndapatakan hukumannya"

"jinja? Tapi bagus donk..walaupun sepupu ku begitu orangnya dia anak yang sangat pintar"

"aku tahu oppa dia memang sangat pintar..aku tidak enak saja benar-benar akan merepotkannya nanti..sepupu mu kan sangat dingin dan sepertinya membenciku"

"mininie dia tidak membencimu..dia memang seperti itu orangnya..jangankan kepada mu..kepada ku saja seperti itu"

"nahhh itu yang membuat ku bingung oppa"

"bingung kenapa?"

"kenapa dia tidak menolak dosen aneh itu ,walaupun dia awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya dia mengalah begitu saja..walaupun aku tidak menenal kyuhun tapi aku tahu dia pasti anak yang keras kepala"

"haha..kau mau tahu rahasianya chagi" kekeh yesung lagi..

"rahasia? Ne oppa beritahu aku"

"kalau begitu kau harus semangat dan ceria lagi..ini hari pertama mu latihan bersama kami"

"tentu saja aku semangat oppa,lihat ini.." sungminpun berloncat-loncat dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"hehehe..mininie kau memang lucu sekali" yesung pun mencubit pipi sungmin gemas.

"Baiklah..akan ku beri tahu kenapa kyuhyun terlihat mau saja disruh dengan guru aneh itu..karena..karena dia adalah kakak ku..sepupunya kyuhyun juga..mungkin dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kakakku yang keras kepalanya benar-benar stadium akut "

"mwoooo? Kakak? " sungmin pun terlihat membulatkan matanya menandakan sangat terkejutnya ia..

" jangan berekspresi seperti itu..kau benar-benar menggemaskan sekali" yesungpun mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik sungmin lagi.

"tapi oppa..dia benar kakakmu..?mianhae tadi aku sudah mengatainya aneh dan.."

"gwenchana chagi..dia memang aneh .sudah kajja kita ketempat latihan..dan taklukan mereka dengan suaramu itu" yesungpun merangkul sungmin dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat latihan mereka

"aisssh oppa..kan aku sudah bilang aku sama-sekali tidak berbakat"

"sudah jangan merendah begitu,kau harus menampilkan yang terbaik,arrachi?

"arra..gomawo oppa kau selalu mendukungku"

NORMAL PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

Kami pun sudah sampai didepan ruang latihan..

"Minnie cepat kemari,karna kata yesung kau pandai bermain gitar..aku sudah menyiapkan ini" terlihat sang leader yang memaksaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma seperti anak-anak yang lain disini memegang gitar berwarna coklat

"ne eonni gomawo"

"ne ..mininie .kajja mainkan appa ingin mendengarkannya" tambah appa dari anak-anak yang sudah duduk dihadapanku dan sekaligus appa baru ku a.k.a kamgin oppa..aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku ..dan mulai memetik senar-senar ini..

Chomeneke gudeu nun bitchi

Honjamanne ohaeyo tongkayo

Haelmagu michoro nareul..

Pabboraman daeuoso

Ojeneun ,toraneun geudarul

Ijyeh motaneun

Naega miwocoh

Hajiman..ijyeh gedarayo

Geudemaneh nayoseu..

Dashi torraomn geudae wihae..

Nae modinggoteuri taeyo..

Uri daereul yongwonhiiii

Hyeochichi haneuriiiii

Na..utchi geudaehae maneul

Saranghae gidameunhae…

Ojenueun,toraneun gudae wihae..

Nae modinggoteuri taeyo

Uri daerul yongwonhi

Haeyochichi haneuriiiiiii

Na utchi geudae maneul

Saranghae gidameunhae

Saranghae gidameunhae…..

Jreeng…

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan-lahan ketika mendengar tepuk tangan dari orang-orang dihadapan ku..

"daebak !" ucap mereka bergantian..aku pun memandang mereka haru secara bergantian..dan heyy apa itu? Bahkan kyuhyun bertepuk tangan untuk ku..ku pikir dia tambah membenci ku gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"wahhh kita memiliki satu lagi orang yang berbakat dalam club ini" ucap seorang namja tampan berlesung pipit yang ku kenal dengan bernama choi siwon sambil merangkulku

"yaa !jangan rangkul-rangkul ..nanti akan aku adukan denganyang diamerika sana sih"ujar yesung oppa sambil menarik lengan siwon dari pundakku..memang kekasih siwon ini kim kibum pindah dari sekolah ke amerika semester ini.

"aishhh..aku hanya ingin memeluk adik baru ku yang imut ini saja"

"sudah-sudah .emm.. sepertinya kita akan semakin maju kalau seperti ini" tambah hangeng gege,namja yang berasal dari china itu

"kalau begitu kajja..kita makan-makan untuk merayakan ini" celoteh shindong oppa yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari yang lain..lalu disusul suara tawa kami.

Kami pun mulai memulai latihan..latihan ku bersama mereka..saudara-saudara baruku..kami latihan vocal dan dance ..walaupun lelah tapi begitu sangat menyenangkan ..

"oh iya..sungminie"panggil sang leader ketika kami sedang bergegas pulang

"kami sudah mendengarkan suara merdumu itu Minnie..jadi aku putuskan kau menjadi lead vocal bersama yesung dan kyuhyun"

"mwooo?ta-tapi eonni apa aku bisa"

"emmb..tidak ada tapi-tapian sungminie" ucap heechul

"ne Minnie..suara mu sangat bagus Minnie.." rajuk hyukie

"ne hyukie chagi benar kita semua sudah sangat setuju Minnie"tambah donghae lagi..

"nahhh dengar sendiri kan Minnie..tidak ada tapi-tapian..arra?" ucap sang leader bulat.

"baiklah eonni..aku setuju" akhirnya akupun mengiyakan mereka,sebenarnya bukan hanya karna aku yang masih belum PD dengan suara ku tapi karna aku lagi-lagi harus sering berhubungan dengan kyuhyun..akupun mencoba menatap kyuhyun dan benar saja dia sedang menatap ku tajam..ya tuhan mimpi apa sih aku semalam

"cha ..sudah sampai,ayo masuk Minnie"Yesung oppa pun mebukakan seat belt ku..seperti biasa bila yesung oppa ada waktu pulang bersamaku pasti dia selalu mengantarku.

"ne,gomawo oppa,oppa tidak mau masuk"

"anio,sudah malam ..lain kali saja ne..sampaikan saja salam ku" aku pun mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu mobil..baru saja aku keluar dari mobil aku melihat sesosok namja disebrang sana yang baru keluar dari mobilnya juga..dia sempat menatap ku sekilas dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan..

"wae Minnie?kenapa malah bengong begitu?" ucapan yesung oppa pun membuyarkan lamunanku

"itu.." yesung oppa pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan yang ku tunjuk

"eumm?ohh kyuhyun,wae?

"oppa..kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau aku bertetangga dengan kyuhyun?

"aku pikir kau sudah tahu Minnie,yasudah sana masuk ..tidurlah kau pasti lelah min"

"arra oppa,aku masuk .hati-hati ne oppa..dan langsung tidur,arrachi?"

"arra chagi..yasudah oppa pulang ne"

"ne…pay..pay" akupun tersenyum manis pada yesung oppa dan dia kembali tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman yang selama ini selalu membuatku hangat ketika melihatnya..

"yesung oppa saranghae…"bisik ku ketika mobil hitamnya sudah mulai tak terlihat oleh ku

SUNGMIN PROV END

AUTHOR PROV

Mata sipit tajam nan mempesona itu masih saja memandangi kaca sepion mobilnya ,melihat pantulan yeoja imut yang beberapa bulan ini selalu hadir dipikirannya

"lee sungmin,saranghae.."bisiknya yang masih saja setia melihat kaca spionnya

Ahhhh..sepertinya sepasang manusia ini,sama-sama telah jatuh cinta,hanya saja mereka masih ragu apakah cinta mereka akan terbalasakan?apakah cinta mereka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?huuuftt cinta yang rumit..

"baru jam Sembilan malam,mungkin tidak apa-apa" sungmin melirik jam tangan pink nya ,ternyata dia belum mengurungkan diri untuk masuk kerumah dan segera tidur seperti titah yesungnya tadi.

"yasudahlah ..aku hanya ingin meminta maaf..huftt..fighting sungmin !" teriaknya menyemangati dirinya sendiri,dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebrang menuju rumah yang hanya berbeda dua rumah dari rumahnya itu

"ting..tong.." sungmin pun mulai memencet bel rumah itu dengan sedikit ragu

Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka..terlihat yeoja separuh baya dibaliknya,tersenyum ramah kepada sungmin

"aannyeong..ajumma ..lee sungmin imnida,mianhae ahjumma aku datang malam-malam,a-aku te-temanya kyuhyun" sungminpun mendudukan badannya membei hormat dan agak sedikit terbata ketika menyebut kata teman,tentu saja karna memang mereka bahkan belum berkenalan secara formal bukan?

"ahhh..temannya kyuhyun?,ne kyu ada..ayo masuk-masuk" ajumma itupun menyuruh sungmin masuk dan menyurhnya duduk

"tunggu sebentar ya sungmin..aku panggilkan dulu kyuhyunnya"

Tak lama terdengar suara ajumma itu memanggil nama-nama kyuhyun

"aisshh umma,siapa si teman ku..ak.." perkataan kyuhyunpun terpoting ketika melihat sungmin diruang tamunya

"kau..?" ucap kyuhyun sedikit kaget,sungminpun segera berdiri dan menundukan badannya"

"mau apa kau kemari?ahh..jangan-jangan kau mau minta ku ajari hari ini juga?hei apa kau.."

"mianhae kyuhyun-ssi aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu,karna aku telah melibatkan mu karna mianhaeo" sungminpun segera memotong pembicaraan kyuhyun dan meminta maaf kepadanya searaya merundukan badannya

"kau memang bodoh,dan itu merepotkan" jawab kyuhyun datar singkat dan sangat menusuk sungmin

"pletakkk" tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari sang umma

"aishh umma apa si?appo" kyuhun pun meringis kesakitan"

"kenapa kau ini kyu?siapa yang bodoh,hah? kau ini yang bodoh tau " sang umma pun medaratkan jitakan lagi kekepala sang anak

"awwww umma appo,sudah !"

"aishh mianhae ya,kyuhyun memang begini anaknya"

"akhh..sudahlah umma ,aku mau tidur" kyuhyunpun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan umma nya dan sungmin

"yak! Anak nakal mau kemana kau kyu"

"su-sudah ajumma tidak apa-apa,aku juga ingin pulang"sungminpun coba menghentikan yang ingin mengejar anaknya dan mungkin mau memberikan jitakan gratis lagi kepada anaknya itu,

"kau sudah mau pulang sungmin?ya..sayang sekali..aishh jangan masukan hati kata-kata anak bodoh itu tadi ya,dia memang seperti itu"

"iya ajumma aku harus pulang..tidak ahjumma seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadanya,tolong sampaikan maaf ku padanya ya ahjumma"

"aishh tidak perlu minta maaf kepada anak seperti itu..yasudah kau harus sering bermain kemari ne,tidak jauh kan?"

"eum?ajumma tahu kalau aku tinggal disebrang?

"ne,tentu aku sering melihatmu jika kau ingin berangkat kuliah dan umma mu satu arisan " ujar antusias

"baik ahjumma..aku pergi dulu ne,gamsah ahjumma" sungminpun menudukan badanya sekali lagi dan pergi dari rumah itu..

"hufttt…ummanya sangat baik ,tetapi anaknya begitu menyebalkan! Apa dia sangat merasa terbebankan karna kemauan guru itu..huweeeeeeee sepertinya aku memang benar-benar merepotkannya" ujar sungmin sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

**TBC**

**Kyaaaaaa chap 2 here…tadinya aku ga mau ngelanjutin ni ff karna chap 1 sudah gaje abis karena typo yg sangan cetar membahana dimana-mana..hikksss mianhae…. #bow .waktu itu juga ada kata kuliah /kampus coz tadinya aku mau latar belakang mereka jadi anak kuliahan tapi aku belum dapet feel nya jadi back to school deh…kkkkkk~**

**Tapi aku udah terlajur janji sama eonni ita park dan chinguku lee_vanhae buat tetep lanjut… **

**Dan ini untuk kalian…..^^**

**Thanks ya yang udah mau baca dan review..**

**Eumm aku bingung mau bales review kalian cz di email aku jumlah review yang masuk beda sama display review diffn ini =,= kenapa bisa ya..?aku juga ga **

**Pokonya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review**

**Oia tau kan lagu yang dinyanyiin ming apa?of course lagu kebangsaan joyer :because of love ^^ **

**Thanks to:**

**AngeLseLf1323**

**EunHaebeby077**

**Vanny kece haewook's wifeu**

**Haengbokhagae**

**And other who following n fav me…gomawoo "kisseu" ^^**

**REVIEW nya ya chingudeul ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All member SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

"aishhh kenapa si harus ada pelajaran MATEMATIKA dan OLAHRAGA ,jinjja!" gerutu sungmin sembari mengikat sepatu sport pink nya itu

"yaaaak! Kau selalu menggerutu seperti itu Minnie" ucap eunhyuk yang sudah bosan mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu sedari tadi

"aishhh sudahlah ,ayo cepat kita kelapangan sebelum guru itu meniup periwitnya lagi" donghae pun segera menarik tangan sungmin dan hyukie

"priiiiiiiiiiiiiit…ayo cepat..bagi barisan dua kelompok ..kita akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu" perintah guru olahraga itu kepada anak-anak muridnya

Merekapu segera membagi dua kelompok dan setelah guru itu menyuruh kedua kelompok itu berhadapan dan taaaaaaaaaadddddddda..sungmin dan kyuhyunpun sekarang sedang saling berhadapan.

"mwooo?kyuhyun..aishhh kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berhadapan dengannya..aishh god help mehh" sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan menundukan wajahnya

NORMAL PROV END

KYUHYUN PROV

"Aishh yeoja itu lagi" bisik ku..ahh benar-benar tidak tahan kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berada didekatku si?yahhhhhhh..kenapa pandangan ku jadi agak buyar begini?apa karna aku belum meminum obat-obat sialan itu sejak persetan dengan obat itu.

"kyuhyun-ssi gwenchana?"Tanya jung songsenim ketika melewatiku

"gwenchana"aku pun menjawabnya singkat dan segera memfokuskan gerakan ku lagi,dan saat aku melihat kehadapanku aku melihat sosok yeoja itu sedang menatapku penuh khwatir..

"apa yang ku lihat!" ujar ku agak kasar namun pelan ,tapi aku yakin dia mendengarku karna jarak kita yang tidak terlalu aku memang tidak suka jika orang-orang menatapku seperti itu,tapi kenapa aku melihat ketulasan terpancar dari mata beningnya itu? Aishhh kyuhyun..apa yang kau pikirkan?

"kyuhyun,kau benar tak apa?kita akan lari nanti kyu" Tanya donghae yang memang berdiri disebelahku dan membuyarkan lamunanku

"gwenchana hae,dan jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! " hardik ku

"ne..ne arraseo" ne donghae adalah teman ku sejak kecil dia sangat tahu jika aku tidak suka bila dikhawatirkan seperti itu.

KYUHYUN PROV END

NORMAL PROV

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIITT…baiklah pagi ini aku akan mengambil nilai kalian dari lari..kita akan lari keluar dari sekolah ini menuju taman kota dan kembali lagi kesini" titah sang guru dan sesaat setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas para murid-muridnya

"aishhh apa-apaan itu,aku mana mungkin aku sanggup itukan sngat jauh sekali" rengek sungmin

"nikmati saja Minnie,kau tidak mau kan berurusan dengan guru aneh itu kan?" ujar hyukie sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sungmin

"aishhh hyukkie kau memang sahabat yang jahat" hyukkie yang mendengar tuduhan sahabatnya itu hanya bias tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"prrrrrrrrrrittt..mulai!" lagi-lagi guru itu meniupkan priwitnya yang menandakan dimulailah penderitaan lee sungmin yang memang tidak pernah bisa lari sejak dia lahir=_='

"hoshhh..hoshhh..aishh hyukkie dan hae dimana,tunggu?aku paling belakang..?huwwee.." sungminpun mulai memaksakan dirinya kembali dan berusaha mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah berada jauh didepan sana

"_krashhhhh"_

"ahhhhhhhh..appo!" sungmin tidak sengaja terpeleset saat berlari

"hikkss kesialan apa ini..hikks ini sakit sekali"sungminpun mencoba berdiri

"akhhh ..appo! huweeee" sepertinya pergelangan kaki sungmin terkilir akibat jatuhnya tadi

"hikss umma appa ini sakid sekali..ottokhae disini sepi sekali..aku harus meminta tolong pada siapa?" sungmin pun menangis menahan sakit di kakinya..di sekitar sini memang sepi..harus berjalan berkilo meter lagi baru ada jalan besar disana

"kenapa kau selalu berisik sih?" ujar sesosok namja berdiri didepan sungmin yang sedang terduduk menangis memegangi kakinya

"cho..cho kyuhyun?" sungminpun segera menghentikan aksi tangisnya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu dan menatap kyuhyun bingung "ku pikir aku yang paling belakang" batinnya

"kyu bisa kah kau membantuku memanggil hyukie atau donghae atau guru itu untuk membantuku..aku tidak bisa berjalan kyu ..kaki ku terkilir"

"aishh kenapa kau selalu merepotkan ku,hah?" bentak kyuhyun

"yaaak! Yasudah jika kau tidak mau membantu..aku tidak butuh bantuan orang sepertimu" sungminpun mencoba bangun dan berjalan dengan terpincang namun baru 5 langkah ia tertatih ia pun jatuh lagi..

"hikkss appo " Sungminpun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan menangis lagi,bahkan kali ini jauh lebih yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pusing

"naiklah" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjongkong membelakangi sungmin

"mwooo?"

"mau naik atau aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu"

"andweeee" sungminpun mulai memeluk punggung kyuhyun

"aishh berat sekali sih" kyuhyunpun mencoba berjalan sambil menggendong belakang sungmin dengan tertaih,heii?kalian ingat kyuhyun berlari dibelakang sungmin tadi ,ya tentu saja karna kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit dan sesak tubuhnya..dan sekarang ditambah oleh sungmin ..#prayforkyu (:p)

"DEG..DEGG..DEGG"

"aishhh kenapa dada ku berdetak kencang seperti ini,tapi jujur aku baru kali ini digendong oleh namja selain ayahku..tapi kenapa orang ini begitu sangat kesusahan menggendongku ,apa aku terlalu berat? Batin sungmin sepanjang jalan..

"yaaak! Aku harus bertahan tidak mungkin aku jatuh dalam keadaan seperti ini" batin kyuhyun yang mulai merasakan pusing dan sesak di dadanya dan tentu saja berat dibelakangnya

"kyu kau kenapa,turunkan saja aku kyu" sungmin pun mulai khawatir karna semakin lama langkah kyu menjadi lambat

"braakkk" kyuhyunpun jatuh terduduk karna rasa pusingnya sudah tak bisa terkendali lagi

"gyyaaa..kyu kau kenapa" sungmin pun langsung memeluk tubuh kyu tapi sungmin sedikit terlambat sebagian tubuh kyu sudah membentur aspal

"kyu..kyu kau kenapa" sungmin pun berusaha membangunkan kyu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"ya tuhan ..ottokhae? aku tidak membawa tuhan ottokhae" sungminpun langsung mencoba berdiri ketika melihat jalan raya yang tak terlalu jauh lagi dari tempat mereka sekarang"

"akkhh.. kaki jangan seperti ini" sungminpun terus mencoba berjalan bahkan berlari tanpa menghiraukan sakit dikaki nya itu

"stooppp pak..tolong teman saya pak dia disana pingsan..tolong antarkan kami kerumah sakit pak .jeballlll.." ujar sungmin panik sesaat menyetop sebuah taxi

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di sebuah rumah sakit dan kyuhyun segera di tangani oleh dokter

"suster boleh aku meminjam telephon"

"ne silahka nona" aku langsung mendial nomor yesung oppa

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif silahkan tingglkan pesan setalah bunyi..biiippp"

"o-oppa ini aku lee sungmin..oppa aku sedang berda di rumah sakit central seoul kyu-kyuhyun pingsan oppa tolong segera kesini setelah kau mendengar pesanku ini oppa"

"aishh ottokhae oppa pasti sedang ada kelas dan akan pulang malam..aku harus memberitahukan keluarga kyu..ahhh umma" akupu segera mendial nomor umma setelah aku sadar bawha kami bertetangga

"umma,ini aku sungmin"

"…."

"aku sedang dirumah sakit central seoul umma"

"….."

"aishh bukan aku yang sakit,tapi cho kyuhyun..umma tahu kan keluaga cho yang tinggal disebrang rumah kita ..tolong katakana pada kalau anaknya sedang disini umma"

"…."

"ne eomma..ppali ne"

Akupun segera menutup telephonenya dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi….hanya gelap dan sakit dikaki ku…

**TBC**

**Haiiiiii…hehehe aku langsung update chap **

**Huftttttttt…..semoga kalian suka sama cerita gaje **

**Oke chingudeul..aku tunggu review nya…**

**Gomawo #bow ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All member SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

"_umma,ini aku sungmin"_

"…_."_

"_aku sedang dirumah sakit central seoul umma"_

"…_.."_

"_aishh bukan aku yang sakit,tapi cho kyuhyun..umma tahu kan keluaga cho yang tinggal disebrang rumah kita ..tolong katakana pada kalau anaknya sedang disini umma"_

"…_."_

"_ne eomma..ppali ne"_

_Akupun segera menutup telephonenya dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi….Hanya gelap dan sakit dikaki ku yang ku rasa_

"eunggg" aku pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba menetralisir cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil ku

"akkhhhhh" yaaakk..kenapa kaki ku sakit sekali

"sungmin…minie akhirnya kau sadar..kau membuat eomma khwatir"

"eomma?" tunggu kenapa eomma ada disni?bukannya aku sedang ada disekolah dan…ahh iya aku ingat..kyu..ne kyuhyun bagaimana di sekarang

"eomma..kyuhyun mana?apa dia sudah sadar?" aku pun segera menanyakan orang yang menolong ku tadi pada eomma ku

"tenang minie…kyuhyun tidak apa-apa..dia memang sering begitu..bagaimana dengan kau sendiri,gwenchanayo?" selak wanita yang baru ku kenal semalam sebagi eommanya kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarku

"nan gwenchana ahjumma…kyuhyun dimana?"

"dia..disebelah dia sudah sadar mini-ah…tidak perlu cemas.."

"ini salahku ahjumma..ini karna kyuhyun yang menolongku dan menggendong yeoja berat sepertiku"

"kkkkkkkkkk`" eomma ku dan eomma kyuhyun pun tertawa mendengar penjelasan ku

"kau lucu minie…kkkk~ kyu memang suka seperti itu minie..tidak perlu merasa bersalah..dia sudah sadar sekarang ,dia ada di kamar sebelah"  
"jinjja? Boleh aku menjenguknya?

"tapi apa kaki mu sudah tidak apa-apa eohhh?tanya eomma ku khwatir

"aku tidak apa-apa eomma..boleh ne..jebbbaalll…." aku pun mengeluarkan jurus matrial art terbaiku yaitu 'pupy ayes'

"hhhhh~ baiklah minie…sini eomma bantu"aku pun segera turun dari tempat tidur ku keluar kamar ku dibantu oleh eomma dan eomma kyuhyun

"cha..aku bisa masuk sendiri..gomapta ahjumma eomma" aku membungkukan badan ku ke eomma kyuhyun dan masuk kekamar kyuhyun"

SUNGMIN PROV END

AUTHOR PROV

"kyu…."

"kau?" sungmin pun melangkah tertatih menuju kasur kyuhyun..

"kyu..gwenchana?mianhae kyu ini semua salah ku" sungmin semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat muka memar kyuhyun dan tangan kanan kyuhyun yang diperban..mungkin terbentur aspal ketika dia pingsan pikir sungmin

"ehmmm" kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan dehemannya

"kyu aku benar-benar minta maaf..dan aku berterima kasih sekali padamu kyuhyun..aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada ka…"

"yaaakkk..kau ini berisik sekali sih !" bentak kyuhyun yang tidak suka mendengar cerocos sungmin sejak tadi

"yakkk! Cho kyuhyun tidak usah membentakku!" ujar sungmin seraya memukul tangan kanan kyuhyuh

"YAAAKK APPPO !"

"omoooo….mianhae kyu tidak sengaja" sungmin yang panic pun segera mengelus-elus(?) tangan kyuhyun

"KYAAAA JANGAN DISENTUH" teriak kyuhyun kesakitan

"gyaaa…kyu mianhae…aku lupa..huwweee~ aku memang pabbo" sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri

"kau ini memang MENYUSAHKAN…!"

"mianhae..lagi pula kenapa jadi tangan mu yang terkilir sihh?" bela sungmin karna tidak suka selalu dipanggil 'menyusahkan'oleh kyuhyun

"YAKKKK…..tangan ku terkilir karna ketika aku jatuh tangan ku ini sedang menggendong tubuh mu yang berat itu..!" teriak kyuhyun senewon

"aku tidak berat kyu…dan berhenti berteriak..!" sungmin memukul 'lagi' tangan kanan kyu dan 'lagi' kedua makhluk itu bertengkar tidak ada habisnya-_-

"kkkkkkkkk~ mereka itu lucu sekali sihh" kikik eomma sungmin yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sedari tadi dari balik pintu

"ne…kkkkkkk~ ada-ada saja anak-anak itu..kau tahu..aku baru kali ini melihat kyu akrab(?) dengan orang lain..aku seperti melihat kyu-ku yang lain ketika bersama anak mu "

"jinjja?kkkk~ ne aku juga senang melihat anakku bersama anak mu " mereka pun tersenyum pernuh arti dan entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"piipp…piiippp..piiipp" terdengar suara siaran tv yang sedang diganti-ganti oleh seseorang yang sedang memencet-mencet remot bosan..

"yakkkk..lee sungmin..memamangnya dikamarmu tidak ada tv eohh? Pergirah !" (maklumlah rumah sakit dikamar vip..jadi ada tvnya)

"shireo ..aku bosan dikamar ku, eomma mu dan eomma ku harus pulang..jadi ku pikir kau akan bosan apalagi dengan tangan mu yang diperban seperti itu..huuuhh~kenapa dokter harus menyuruh kita menginap disini sih?" sungmin pun tidak mengindahkan perkataan kyu malah tetap asyik dengan remotnya

"aku lebih baik mati bosan daripada bersamamu dan mulut mu yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara itu"

"jangan bicara seperti itu cho..kau belum memakan ,makanan mu eohh? Tanya sungmin yang melihat piring kyu masih penuh makanan

"aishhh aku lupa! Tangan kanan mu kan diperban,aku memang pabbo" sungmin pun mengambil nampan itu dan meletakan dipangkuannya dan mendekati kyuhyun

"kyu karna aku yang membuat mu terluka seperti itu..aku akan bertanggung jawab aku akan ~"

"aishhh aku bisa sendiri" kyu menepis tangan sungmin dan mengambil sendok itu dengan tangan kirinya

"yakkk..kyu itu tidak sopan" sungmin pun merebut kembali sendok dari tangan kiri kyuhyun

"aku akan menyuapimu..kau harus makan dan minum obat agar cepat sembuh"

"cihhhh…berhenti berkata seperti itu lee" ucap kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah muak dengan kata-kata terakhir sungmin tadi

"berhenti bicara dan makan cho..atauuuu…"sungmin pun mengancang-ancangkan tangannya ketangan kyuhyun yang diperban itu

"coba saja kalau berani" tantang namja itu dengan smirk evilnya

"PLLLAKKK"

"YAAAAA LEEEE SUNGMINNN KAUUU GILLLAA EOHH?"

"JLEPPPP " Sungmin pun segera memasukan sendok penuh makanan kemulut terbuka kyuhyun

"mhpppp,glukk….KAU BERANINYA…"

JLEBBBB

"Mhhhppptt…SUNG.."

"jleppp" sungmin pun terus memasukan makanan ke mulut kyuhyun yang terbuka karna berteriak

"hpppt…uhuk..uhukkk…

"yak cho jangan banyak bicara jika sedang makan ini minum" sungmin pun segera menyodorkan minum kepada kyuhyun yang sedang tersedak itu

"aissss sudah-sudah aku tidak mau makan lagi" cegah kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin ingin menyuapinya secara paksa itu lagi

"baiklah..tapi kau harus minum obatnya ne…iniii..aaaa~"

"aku bisa sendiri lee sungmin…!" geram kyuhyun yang mencoba mengambil obatnya dari tangan sungmin ..

"aniyyyaa turuti kataku atau…." Tangan sungmin sudah bersiap-siap menepuk tangan kyuhyun

"yaaaaa…aishhh…baiklah…! " kyuhyun pun menyerah dan sungmin segera menyuapi kyuhyun dengan obatnya

"kalau kau menurut kan gampang kyu..kau..memang anak pintar" ucap sungmin dengan senyum lebar nan polos+imut itu seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala kyuhyun seperti anak kecil

"yak..berhentilah dan pergi dari sini !" kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya dari serangan maut sungmin itu entah terpesona karnanya atau malu karna seorang cho kyuhyun patuh atas perintah seorang yeoja yang kelewat imut ini..heyyyy bayangkan selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kyuhyun seperti tadi bahkan eommanya sendiri..

"kyu…."lirih seorang namja bermata sipit dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan..bahagia,sedih,sakit entahlah…diapun menutup kembali pintu yang sedari tadi ia intip dan termenung diatas bangku tunggu..

"sungie kenapa tidak masuk?" sapa seorang yeoja berlesung cantik membuyarkan lamunannya..

"eeteuk..?emm..aku menunggu " ternyata dibelakan orang yang disebut yesung a.k.a leeteuk ada semua teman-temannya yang ingin menjenguk KyuMin

"yasudah ,kajja kita masuk" seru heechul tak sabaran

"annyeong….Kyu..Min.." sapa ,mereka bersamaan…

"kyyaaaaa kalian …kajja ,masuk..! seru sungmin yang masih setia duduk di samping kyuhyun

"mianhae kita baru datang kami tadi harus latihan…" ujar hangeng gege

"aishhh sudahlah…aku sudah senang kalian mau datang"

"kita pasti datang..ottokhae?kalian baik-bai saja ?tanya leeteuk sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut sungmin dan kyuhyun khawatir

"nan gwenchana eonni" jawab sungmin

"…" kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menampilkan kembali wajah dinginnya itu..

'yaaakk apa-apaan dia…semua orang mengkwatirkannya dia malah seperti itu..demi tuhan aku lebih suka melihat dia berteriak-teriak daripada dia berwajah seperti itu"' batin sungmin sambil menatap wajah kyuhyun tak suka

"minie mianhae…~ jongmal mianhaeyo…." ujar eunhyuk seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu

"yakkkk lepaskan aku ..aku ,membencimu hyukie dan kau juga donghae! kalian meninggalkan ku begitu saja tadi"

"aishhhhh aku tidak mau melepaskan mu jika kau tidak memaafkan kami" dongahae pun ikut merajuk dan memeluk sungmin…

"andwweeeee..lepasssss..kalian bukan temanku lagi" ujar sungmin pura-pura marah dan merucutkan bibir lucunya itu

"huweeeee…minniiiiie~" HaeHyuk pun mewek sejadi-jadinya…

Orang-orangpun ikut tertawa melihat aksi konyol tiga 'LEE' ini dan tidak luput kyuhyunpun ikut tersenyum melihat aksi mereka itu..tapi tidak untuk namja bersuara merdu yang sedari tadi menyelidik aneh kepada sepupunya itu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

_AT CLASS_

"baiklah ..ibu akhiri sampai disini..jangan lupa besok ulangan…dan 'lee sungmin' ibu harap kau mengalami penaikan atau kau harus mulai waspada bisa naik kelas atau tidak..arachi?" ujar kim songsenim setengah menurunkan kaca matanya dan memandang sungmin dan kyuhyun tajam dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

"aisshh guru itu..apa dia tidak bisa melihat aku baru saja masuk sekolah..tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu pasti aku sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran hyukii..otthokhae?" gerutu sungmin

"yaaa…kan kim songsenim sudah bilang minie…belajarlah dengan kyuhyun" ujar hyuki sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud tersebut dan ternyata orang itu sedang melihat kearah mereka juga dan…taraaa mata Kyu dan Min pun bertemu..1 detik..2 detik..3 detik..4 detik 5 detik kyuhyun pun memilih memutuskan kontak mata mereka denang muka yang sedikit memerah(?)

"ishhh aneh..! hyukie~..aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi..dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini merepotkan" ujar sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"kkkkk~ … ku rasa dia benar..kau memang merepotkannya kan belakang ini" celoteh hyuki yang mendapatkan cubitan dari sungmin

"yakkk..hyukie kenapa kau jadi membelanya?hikkss..aku saja yang sial selalu harus berurusan dengannya"

"sudahlah minie..mau apa lagi kau ,huh?jika guru itu sudah memerintah..lagi pula aku rasa kau sudah mulai akrab dengannya..kyu itu tidak jahat min..dia hanya sedikit tertutup,begitulah menurut hae"

"ne aku tahu dia tidak jahat ..tapi …ahhh entalahkah aku bingung ,aku hanya tidak mau merepotkannya lagi" sungmin mengacak poninya frustasi

"TINGTONGTINGTONG"

Bel tanda pulang pulang pun berbunyi

"sudahlah kau harus mencobanya ne…fighting !" ujar hyuki menyemangati..dan orang yang disemangati hanya bisa tertunduk lemas

"chaa~ Min aku duluan ne..kau pulang dengan yesung oppa kan?"

"eumm…hati-hati ne" balas sungmin malas

"ne Minnie.. pay.." pamit hyukie dan hae dan segera meninggalkan kelas bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya..

"ishh mereka itu..ehh kyu?" sungmin pun segera memutar pandangan nya kemeja kyuhyun

"kyu..kau..aishhh sini biar aku bantu..teman macam apa donghae itu?kenapa tidak membantu mu membersekan buku-bukumu" sungmin pun mulai membantu kyuhyun memberskan buku-bukunya dan 'lagi' mendapatkan penolakan dari kyuhyun

"ckk…karna aku tidak perlu bantuan..pergilah" kyuhyun pun berusaha memasukan buku-bukunya dengan tangan kirinya dan tentunya sangat kesulitan melakukannya..sungmin hganya memutar bola matanya tangan kyuhyun masih diperban sedangkan wanita perkasa nan lucu kita ini kakinya sudah sembuh seratus persen.

"yaaa….cho ! semua manusia itu perlu bantuan dari orang lain tak terkecuali kau ! jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" ujar sungmin geram sambil menunjuk-nunjukan telunjuknya tepat dihidung kyuhyun

"jadi kau diam ! dan biarkan aku membantumu..memasukan buku mu tidak akan membuatku mati cho" bentak sungmin…dan objek yang dibentak hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi yeoja imut dihadapannya..whattt cho kyuhyun pasrah(?)

"ahhhh~ kalian masih disini rupanya" terlihat namja tampan bermata sipit itu memasuki ruangan yang kini hanya ada Kyu dan Min didalamnya

"kyu..kau pulang bareng kami,ne..kau kan belum bisa naik mobil sendiri"

"shireo..aku bisa naik taxi" jawab kyuhyun datar

"aku sudah berjanji pada eomma mu kyu..sudahlah jangan membantahku terus kyu"

"aku bisa sendiri hyung,aku tidak butuh bantu…KYAAAA APPO!"

"kyuhyun! Baru saja aku menjelaskan mu tentang itu..kau ini tuli atau bodoh tidak bisa mengerti kata-kataku tadi ,hah?" bentak sungmin karna merasa ceramah mengenai tolong-menolong diabaikan kyuhyun

"aishhhh..ne..ne..aku ikut kalian dan singkirkan kakimu itu dari kakiku lee sungmin..apa kau sudah gila menginjak kaki orang sembarangan eohh?

"kkkkkkk~ kyuhyunie memang anak pintar.." ujar sungmin tanpa dosa sambil menepuk-nepuk dan mengacak rambut kyuhyun dengan lembut dan namja yang mendapatkan free puk-puk dari sungmin itu pun hanya bisa tertundung menikmati sentuhan sungmin menikmati?

"kajja…kyu,oppa kita pulang"ajak sungmin sambil menggandeng kyuhyun dan yesung disis kanan dan kirinya

Di dalam mobil…

"minie chagi…kenapa kau diam saja tumben sekali?kau juga Nampak gelisah..wae eumm?" yesung pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai-belai manja surai sungmin

"nan..gwenchana oppa" sungminpun memberikan senyuman imutnya yang mampu membuat hati orang yang melihatnya cetar membaha (kkkkkkk xp)

"aishhhh..kau itu jelek sekali jika cemberut..seperti ddangko saja..kkkkk~"

"yakkkk..oppa kau menyamaiku dengan kura-kuramu..menyebalkan sekali.." sungmin pun memukul lengan kyuhyun manja

"kkkkkkk~ kalau begitu tersenyumlah..chgaiiii~~~" rujuk yesung manja dan itu mebuahkan hasil ..sungmin pun kembali memperlihatkan senyum termanis yang pernah ada di dunia ini

'cantik..manis..kau begitu indah lee sungmin' batin yesung..

NORMAL PROV END

KYUHYUN PROV

'cihh apa-apan sandiwara konyol didepan ku ini' batin ku..yaishhh kenapa aku merasa muak melihat mereka begitu…rasanya begitu aneh didalam sini..akupun menyentuh dadaku ..kenapa begitu sesak sekali…akupun mencoba memfokuskan mataku ke psp yang sedari ku genggam ini namun kata 'game over' yang selalu tercetak dilayarnya dan itu semakin membuat ku frustasi….arghhhhh..kau kenapa cho?

"minie memangnnya ada apa,kau tidak mau bercerita padaku?" ku lihat yesung hyung masih setia dengan tangan nya diatas kepala sungmin..awas saja kalau kami sampai kecelakaan disini !

"eumm..itu oppa..besok ada ulangan matematika..hhhh~ aku harus mendapatkan nilai yang kau tahu sendiri aku paling benci dengan pelajaran ~" ku lihat sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi sangat lucu..kkkkk~,eh?  
"hmmm..bukannya kau disuruh kakak ku untuk belajar bersama dengan kyuhyun?" yesung hyung pun terlihat meliriku sekilas

"eumm i-itu…kyu~~" sungminpun memutar badannya kehadapan ku yang duduk di bangku penumpang dan apa itu? Mata bulat indahnya seperti berbinar-binar ..bibir M nya mengerucut lucu

"kyu jeballl~ bantu aku belajar ne..aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pelajaran dan guru itu kyu~~~"

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya menohon kepadaku..aishhhh pasti akan sangat menyebalkan mengajari wanita cerewet ini..jangankan untuk mengajari orang lain untuk belajar saja aku sangat malas melakukanya..tapi entah mengapa aku selalu saja ingin mengalah jika melihat mata nya itu..mungkin kah dia penghipnotis(?)

"yakkk kyu kau ini pelit sekali..ayolah kyu ajari aku ne..aku tidak punya cara lain lagi" ujarnya pun membuat ku tersadar dan menghindari matanya

"kyu..bantulah kan teman sekelas mu" yesung hyung pun ikut memaksa ku

"ne…ne..aku akan memmbantumu sungmin..tapi ingat kau jangan berisik dan menggangu ku terus setelah ini.."

GREEPPP

"gyaaaaa…kyu kau baik sekali..gomawo" Apa ini..kenapa dia tiba-tiba memeluku seperti ini.. "DEG..DEG..DEGG" yakkk ada kenapa jantung ku jadi begini..apa aku sudah mulai memiliki penyakit jantung?

"sudah..sudah..ayo min turun ..kita sudah sampai" ujar yesung hyung

"ahhh~ mianhae kyuhyun..aku hanya senang .." dia tersenyum sangat manis sekali dan itu tepat dihadapan ku dan membuat jantung bodoh ini berdetak lebih cepat lagi aku pun segera membuang tatapan ku dari pandangannya.

"kajja kyu ..aku segera kerumah mu saja ne..kita tidak punya banyak waktu..gomawo yesung oppa..kau hati-hati ne" dia pun segera menggenggam tangan ku dan menarik ku paksa keluar mobil dan memasuki rumah ku dan 'lagi' aku hanya bisa menurut..entahlah mengapa..

Aku pun menengok kebelakan untuk melihat hyungku..dia hanya tersenyum melihat kami..tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit aneh dengan senyumnya itu..akhhh entalah..

**TBC**

**Chap 4 here ! *teriak pake toa***

**Adakah yang menuggu? Tidak ada? Huhuhu*punduk ke kandang bebek eh kura eh kucing* #slap =,=**

**Oia buat penjelasan untuk next chap juga disini Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu satu kelas dan Leeteuk,Yesung,Heechul,Siwon,Hangeng,Kangin dan Shindong satu kelas dikelas 3..dan karena mereka satu kelas .anggap saja umur mereka sama ne ^^**

**Buat yang nanya kyuhyun sakit apa..?ditunggu ne ..nanti pasti aku kasih tau ko ;)**

**Yang pasti kyuhyun gak akan ku bikin meninggal ko..mana rela aku,tunangan ku menginggal..huhuhu**

**Untuk yang nanya sad or happy end..eummm gimana ya?mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? #plak **

**Kkkkkk~ ditunggu aja ne..n tetep setia baca n review ^^**

**Oia nii ada orang yang pengen banget namanya di cetak hitam n tebel .kkkkk~ gomawo LEE VANHAE .puas kah? Kkkkkkk~ XP**

**And really thanks for all reader who read my fanfict..i love u dears :***

**BIG THANKS TO: **

**AngeLseLf1323**

**Minniemin**

**Monnom**

**DANHOBAKMING1**

**Lee vanhae**

**N everyone who following and fav me n my story^^**

**Keep reding n review dears ^^ #bow**


	5. Chapter 5

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All member SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

"_kajja kyu ..aku segera kerumah mu saja ne..kita tidak punya banyak waktu..gomawo yesung oppa..kau hati-hati ne" dia pun segera menggenggam tangan ku dan menarik ku paksa keluar mobil dan memasuki rumah ku dan 'lagi' aku hanya bisa menurut..entahlah mengapa.._

_Aku pun menengok kebelakan melihat hyungku..dia hanya tersenyum melihat kami..tap entah kenapa aku sedikit aneh dengan senyumnya itu..akhhh entalah.._

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

KYUHUYUN'S HOUSE

KYUHYUN PROV

"aishhh kenapa susah sekali kyu…."

"yakkkk..berusaha lah dulu..baru bilang seperti itu..tadi kan aku sudah ku jelaskan berkali-kali..dan ini aku sudah menuliskan rumus-rumusnya untukmu"

"yaishhhh..iya-iya tidak usah berteriak" dia pun mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan masih setia dengan mengerucutkan bibir lucunya itu..kkkkk~ kenapa dia Nampak imut sekali begitu..yakkkk apa-apaan pemikiran itu..akupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku mencoba menepis pemikiranku

"apa yang kau lakukan kyu?"

"eh..tidak ada..sudah cepat kerjakan!"

"ishhh anehh"

Aku pun memaikan kembali psp ku untuk mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ku dari objek yang tepat berada dihadapan ku

"iniiii..sudah kyu..coba lihat..pasti benar semua.." dia pun mulai duduk mendekatiku ..memperhatikan ku ketika memeriksa hasil kerjanya ini..dan ya tuhan wajah kami begitu dekat sangan dekat..dan aku kembali mendapatkan serangan jantungku kembali.

"yaakkkk…jangan dekat-dekat begitu"

"ne..ne..arraseo..bagaimana apakah aku sudah menguasai materi ini?"

"ne..sudah..ini jawaban mu benar semuanya..makanya dicoba dulu "

"jinjja?waaahhh aku memang jenius" dia pun terlihat sangat senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap lembaran kertas yang baru saja aku periksa ..akupun jadi ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya .

"kyuu.." tanpa kusadari dia sedang menatapku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnyanya ke wajah ku

"kyu..kau jau lebih tampan jika tersenyum" diapun menatapku ku dengan mata foxy nya yang bersinar itu dan senyum polosnya itu dia pun mulai menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya kewajah ku..dan..

"AKKHHH APPOOOOOO"

"kkkkkkk~ mianhae kyu kau lucu ..aku gemas "

"yakkkk tapi tidak usah mencubit ku lee sungmin..kau benar-benar sudah gila…sudah ini lanjutkan" aku pun menempelkan kertas itu tepat dikeningnya

"ya kyu..lagi?huftttt aku lelah" protesnya lagi

"kerjakan dengan benar dan cepat pulang!"

"hufttt..arra…ehh kyu..aku serius kau sangat tampan bila tersenyum..sering-sering tersenyum didepan ku ne" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kepadanya dan apa itu ia Nampak menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya dan tersenyum sangat manis seperti menahan gemas..,yaaak aku yang gemas melihatnya..!

"kerjakanlah dan pulang!" bentakku dan segera memfokuskan penglihatan ku ke psp ku tercinta ini

Aku melirik jam dingding..ahhh~ sudah 45 menit ..tumben sekali dia tidak berisik..

Aku pun meliriknya yang duduk dihadapan ku

"dia tertidur?pantas saja tenang sekali"

Aku pun mencondongkan badan ku untuk melihat sudah sejauh mana dia mengerjakan tugasnya

"ahhh 2 soal lagi" dan saat aku mengarahkan mata ku kedepan terlihatlah wajah polos dari lee sungmin yang sangat manis ini..muka putihnya dengan pipi chubby hidung bangirnya dan tuhan..bibir plum merah muda berbentuk M itu ..sungguh sangat indah..

"Deg.. .." ya tuhan..apakah aku benar punya sakit jantung sekarang?apa ini yang dinamakan cin…

"aniya…"aku pun segera menarik paksa tubuhku kebelakang sehingga sedikit menggeser meja yang kami gunakan untuk belajar ini

"enggghhhhh….omoooo! ya tuhannn…aku ….ulangan matematika ! aishhh ottokhae?"

"yak..yakkk..sadar lee sungmin ini masih malam dan kau masih dirumahku !" akupun menyadarkan kelinci imut ini yang sepertinya masih mengigau ini

"kyu?aishh jinjja!Aku ketiduran kah?omonaa! bagaimana dengan tugasku kyu"

"tenanglah tinggal dua lagi..kerjakan lah dan cepat pulang!"

"kyuniiii~ miniee~" trlihat eomma ku membawa sebuah nampan besar menghampiri kami

"ahhh…ahjussi .ahjumma..mianhae jika mengganggu di rumah kalian"

"aishh menggangu apa?aku sangat senang kau disini minie..ini kalian pasti capek belajar seharian..makan malam dulu ne..oia ini perkenalkan Minnie..appa nya kyuhyun"

"ahhh..ne ahjussii..lee sungmin imnida"

"ne sungmin..bangapseumnida..kau sangat manis dan cantik pantas saja eommanya kyuhyun selalu membicarakanmu"

"appa..!hehe..sudah-sudah ayo dimakan ne.."

"ne ahjumma ..dan gomawo makanannya"

Eomma dan appa meninggalkan kami masih dengan senyuman-senyuman yang menurutku sangat aneh itu…

"kyu ayoo makan..eomma dan appa mu baik ne kyu.."

"aneh tepatnya"

"yak! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali..ehh iya kyu kau ini benar sepupu yesung oppa dan kim songsenim kan?"

"ne ,wae?"

"ahh ani..abisnya kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat begitu akrab di sekolah..maupun dimanapun"

"tidak penting !"

"ishhh..kau ini ! dan satu lagi sifat mu jauh berbeda denan sifat yesung oppa yang ramah itu"

"diamlah saat makan! Lagipula kenapa?kau menyukai dia? Aku sedikit membentaknya..entah kenapa aku sangat benci ketika bibirnya memuji namja itu..dan lihat sekarang dia menunduk sambil tersenyum-senyum mendengar pertanyaanku..aisss serasa sesak sekali hatiku ini..

"aniya kyu..aku…aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai oppa ku dan ku rasa….dia juga menganggapku seperti itu.."

Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang terlepas bebas dihatiku yang tadi terasa sesak

"kyu..setelah pulang saja ne..akan kuserahkan dua soal terakhir ini besok pagi"

"nde"

KYUHUYUN PROV END

NORMAL PROV

"kyu..gomawo kau sudah mau membantuku ne" sungmin kembali menunjukan senyum terbaiknya..sepertinya dia sangat puas dengan hasil belajar bersamanya dengan kyuhyun

"ne lee sungmin kau pasti bisa" kyuhun menepuk kepala sungmin seperti yang biasa sungmin lakukan jika berhasil memaksa kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus. sungmin Menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya dan membulat kan matanya terkejut dengan yang kyuhyun lakukan sekarang…kyuhyun yang terakan sadar sontak melepaskan tangan nya dan segera bergegas masuk kerumahnya

"greeppp" sungmin memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang

"deg…deg..degg" entah suara detak jantung siapa ini

"kyuhyunie….jongmal gomawo untuk hari memang aku mendapat nilai baik aku akan meneraktirmu kyu" sungmin melepaskan pelukan spontan nya dan mulai pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan sungmin masih setia melambaikan tangannya sehingga mengharuskan ia berjalan mundur kerumahnya disebrang sana dengan senyum yang masih saja yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa ikut tersenyum

"ckk anak itu mau membuat ku mati karna terkena serangang jantung eohh?" ucap kyuhyun memegangi dada sebelah kirinya setelah sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya

"BRAKKKK"

"omooo..kenapa hati ku berdebar keras sekali ketika melihat senyumnya apa lagi ketika memeluku tadi" ucap sungmin yang baru saja menutup kasar pintu rumah nya

"tapi dia benar-benar tampan saat dia tersenyum seperti itu..dia juga sangat baik..sepertinya aku salah menilainya..dan..ahhh sudahlah belajar seharian sepertinya sudah membuat ku tak waras" sungmin pun memasuki rumahnya mencoba menepis semua pemikiran dan hatinya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

YESUNG PROV

"Pukk" pandangan ku membuyar ketika aku merasa sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku

"haii dengan hanya melihat nya saja kau tidak bisa memilikinya kawan.." ujar namja itu menunjukan lesung pipitnya

"hahahaha" ku lihat kebelakang dan ternyata namja-namja itu sedang mentertawaiku sepertinya mereka sudah memergoki ku sejak tadi..yaishhh ! Sejak kapan mereka disitu?

"Apa maksud mu eohh siwoni?" Tanya ku

"sudahlah kita suda tahu semuanya sungieee" shindong yang sedang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya ikut memberikan ku komentar

"hanya dengan melihat mu memandangnya kami sudah tahu yesungi..sudahlah berhenti berpura-pura seperti itu" kali ini hangeng yang mulai menanggapi

"apa sih yang kalian bicarakan" aku mengankatku bahu ku berpura-pura tidak tahu jalan pembicaraan ini

"kau….suka dengan anak ku yang paling imut itu kan" tunjuk kangin kearah luar jendela…yeahhh kearah lee sungmin tepatnya yang berada dibawah sana ..

"apa sih yang kalian bicarakan sudah sana-sana duduk..bel sudah berbunyi"

"yaa..yaa..sejak kapan kami punya lelaki pengecut disini" sindir kangin merendahkanku

"hahahaha…" mereka semu pun mulai mentertawakan ku

"sudahlah..kalian diam,yaishhh…" akupun segera duduk ke kursiku dan mengacak rambutku frustasi..mereka pun semakin tertawa senang melihatku seperti ini

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?" pertanyaan heechul yang baru datang mengiintrupsi tawa namja-namja itu

"kenapa kalian jadi diam,ada apa?" Tanya leeteuk heran

"sudahlah chagi ayo duduk bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi" kangin pun segere merangkul leeteuk ke bangku mereka..

"hannie kau harus menjelaskannya pada ku" kulihat hangeng mendapatkan geraman dari kucing cantiknya itu

"iya chagiiii…aku akan cerita nanti kita belajar dulu ne" hangeng pun segera mendudukan heenim disampingnya

"hhhhh~" akupun melenguh nafas panjang

"sudahlah..katakan saja yesungi…aku rasa dia mempunyai rasa yang sama sepertimu" ujar siwonie sambil mengedipkan matanya

"nde…." jawabku malas…yaaa semoga saja seperti itu woonie-ah….

TING..TONG..TINGG..TONG

Bel pulang pun berbunyi…..

YESUNG PROV END

NORMAL PROV

Terlihat namja berparas tampan dan bermata seperti kucing itu sedang mengetik kata-kata di i-phone ,terlihat wajah yang sangat resah disana

TO: SUNGMINIE^^

TEXT: Mini..hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan..kau pulang sendiri ne..mianhae..oia sore kita bertemu di han river tempat kesukaan mu itu ne..ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan ^^

SEND

"Hhhhhh~ aku akan mencobanya.." kata namja bersuara indah itu

"kenapa tidak membalas…." Yesung pun mulai khawatir karna sudah hampir 15 menit hp nya tidak berdering juga

"apakah minie tidak mau ku ajak bertemu..yaishhh sudahlah aku kekelasnya saja " ucap yesung frustasi dan segera menuju kelas sungmin yang berada satu lantai dibawah kelasnya

"gyaaaaaaaaaa kyu…..gomawo ..jongmal gomawo" terlihat yeoja manis nan cantik sedang memeluk kyuhyun sambil berloncat-loncat kesenangan

"kyuu…akhirnya aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ulangan tadi bahkan kim songsenim memuji ku..aku senang sekali kyu..gomawo" ujar sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukan mendadaknya itu..dan sang korban pelukan itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu yeoja enerjik ini

"ne min kau memang anak pintar" kyuhyun yang seakan terbawa suasana gembira sungmin pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala sungmin manja dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya yang jarang sekali tercetak diwajahnya itu seperti hal yang sering dilakukan sungmin ketika ia berhasil membujuk kyuhyun..tapi sangat amat berbeda ketika kyuhyun yang melakukannya..

Sungmin pun hanya bisa terbengong melihat pemandangan dihadapannya

'senyuman itu lagi' batin sungmin

Kedua nya seakan larut dalam keindahan paras yang berada dihadapan mereka masing-masing

Tangan sungmin yang masih memegangi pinggul kyuhyun dan sebelah tangan kyuhyun yang juga masih setia diatas kepala mereka saling berpandangan .sepertinya jam mulai berhenti sekarang ..

"EHEEEMMMM" Deheman keras dari sepasang sejoli lain mengintrupsi KyuMin moments itu,keduanya pun sontak menjauhkan diri

"eiiiiii~ apa yang kalian lakukan" ujar hyukie menggoda

"tidak ada !" jawab kyuhyun dan sungmin serempak

"cieeeeeee~ bahkan mengelak pun ~ mukamu merah kyu,kau demam?hahahaha" donghae pun tertawa keras ketika melihat ekspresi wajah kawannya itu

"wajah mu juga memerah " tambah hyukie..

"aishh…sudah-sudah ayo kita latihan sekarang hae" kyuhyun pun segera menarik tangan dongahe yang masih mentertawai mereka

"heiiii…sebentar kyu ..hyukiechagi..aku berangkat dulu ne..sungminie..aishhh kau mau berubah dari labu menjadi tomat eoh?hahaha"

"aishhh ayo hae!" kyuhyun semakin keras menarik tangan donghae menjauhi min dan hyukie

"ehem kyu..apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi? " Tanya dongahe penasarn

"bukan apa-apa hae" jawab kyuhyun datar ..ia pun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi ..mengingat senyum indah dari wajah sang kelinci imut tepat dihadapannya tadi mebuatnya sedikit tersenyum

"pwahahaha..apa kau sudah mempunyai penyakit baru eohh kyu? Kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu" hae pun menunjuk-nujuk muka kyuhyun dan melanjutkan tawa kerasnya itu

"kyu kau berubah" hae yang sedang tertawa itu tiba-tiba berwajah serius dan merangkul punggung sobatnya itu dan melukis sebuah senyuman

"berubah apa maksud mu?" jawab kyu bingung

"tapi aku suka perubahan mu kyuhyun..siapa yang telah berani mencairkan prince ice kita eohh? Donghae pun mengerlingkan matanya kepada kyuhyun

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu " kyuhyun dan donghaepun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

"kyuhyun…." Sebuah senyuman miris tercetak di wajah tamnpan pemilik sura indah itu

Dia meratapi punggung sepupunya yang sedari tadi ia intip dari balik tembok itupun segera menjauh dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan..

"minie…..ayo mengaku ada apa dengan kalian" ujar yeoja manis menunjukan gummy smilenya

"kita tidak melakukan apa-apa hyuk..aishhh, aku hanya terlalu senang mendapatkan nilai bagus di ulangan matematika ku tadi" ujar Minnie dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah

"tapi kalian terlihat sangat akur,akhir-akhir ini minie…."

"Itu karna dia menjadi guru private ku hyuki..kau sendiri kan yang menyuruh ku..hufttt"

"aishhh yasudahlah..oh iya ini aku sudah selesai meminjamnya..dan tadi ada sms masuk sepertinya" hyuki menyerahkan i-phone pink milik sungmin

"dari siapa" sungmin pun segera membaca pesan yang dimaksud hyukie dan seketika wajah sungmin kembali menyimpulkan senyuman yang sangat indah

"siapa?" Tanya hyuki penasaran

"yesung oppa…gyaaaa…!hyukieee"

"ada apa sih?" hyukie pun segera merampas hp sungmin dan membacanya

"gyaaaaaaa…minnie sepertinya oppa mu itu akan menyatakan cintanya kepada mu..aishhh jarang sekali kan dia mengajak mu jalan-jalan tanpa menjemput mu terlebih dahulu terlebih lagi ia bilang ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu..cieeeeeeeee! Minnie.." sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dan semburat merah dipipinya mulai terlihat kembali

"jika itu benar aku sangat bahagia hyukiiie~" ujar sungmin seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu

"kkkkkk~ aku akan mendoakan mu Minnie..aku senang jika kau …."

"tapi apa?"

"bagaimana dengan kyuhyun" sungmin pun melepas pelukan hyuki dan menghadiahi hyuki dengan jitakan

"yakkk lee hyukjae !"

"kkkkkkk~ pisssss" hyuki pun tertawa dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk peace sign

Keduanya pun kembali terhanyut dalam kebahagian hari ini..

'kyuhyun ya?' batin sungmin..entah mengapa batinnya sedekit berdesir saat hyuki membawa-bawa nama itu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"DUK..DUK..DUK"

"Ishhh siapa sih" namja berkulit pucat yang sedang bergumul di tempat tidurnya sangat merasa terganggu ketika suara ketukan pintu kamarnya

"iya tunggu…" jawab kyuhyun malas dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu

"hyung?" kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat namja yang berada didepannya

"hai kyuhyunie…boleh aku masuk?" namja itupun segera melangkah menuju tempat tidur kyuhyun tanpa mendapatkan jawaban persetujuan dari sang empu nya

"hhhhhh~ apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini mengantuk"

Kyuhyun pun menyusul namja itu ketempat tidurnya danmembaringkan dirinya disebelah namja itu..tubuhnya sangat lelah sekarang

"kyu kau sudah minum obat?

"heii !kau kemari malam-malam bukan karna hanya ingin sekedar menyuruh ku melakukan itu kan?" tanya kyuhyun sinis

"kkkkk~ aku juga sering melakukan itu kan?

"hyung aku serius" ujar sungmin dengan nada serius walaupun matanya terpejam merasakan lemas ditubuhnya mungkin karna latihan tadi

"baiklah..aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kyu"

"apa?"

"kau berubah kyu,kau kenapa?"

"hhhh~ aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian dengan berubah..sudahlah aku sangat lelah" kyuhyun pun membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi orang itu

"apa ada orang yang merubah mu kyu?

"…."

"kyu apa kau menyukai ..mmmmm..lee sungmin? Kyuhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya seketika menatap orang itu tak percaya

"apa maksud mu yesung hyung?" yesung yang melihat perubahan tingkah kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan kembali senyuman yang sulit diartikan itu

"sudah lah kyu,aku tahu..kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku sejak dulu kau tahu itu.."

"a-aku tidak menyukai nya hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit panic dan mendudukan dirinya bersender pada bantalan kasurnya

"kyu ..kau berubah..dan aku suka perubahan mu" kata-kata yesung itu membuat kyuhyun mengingat kata-kata dongahae tadi pagi

"kata eomma mu kau juga sekarang sudah tidak susah lagi untuk minum obat,makan dan beristirahat kau juga banyak tersenyum sekarang..aku juga jarang melihat wajah pucatmu..ayolah mengaku padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu..kau berhak atas kebahagian ini kyu..kau berhak untuk tersenyum kembali" sungmin pun tersenyum manis didepan yahhh…walaupun sangat sakit untuk mengatakan itu

'demi kyuhyun,bertahanlah' itulah yang ada dibatinnya sekaang ini

Kyuhyunpun tersentak hatinya dengan kata-kata sepupunya yang selalu menjaganya,merawatnya ketika sakit menangis ketika kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit hyung yang selalu memberikan cinta untuknya walaupun selalu mendapatkan penolakan kasar darinya

"yesung hyung….."

"ne kyu" yesung memejamkan matanya berusaha menguatkan hatinya

"aku begitu merasa tenang ketika aku melihatnya bahkan ketika ia begitu gaduh dengan mulutnya cerewetnya"

"kkkkk~" yesung tertawa getir mendengar pengakuan sepupu tercintanya itu 'aku juga' batinya

"dan hanya dia yang bisa mengatur-atur ku seenaknya dan bodohnya aku hanya bisa mengalah ketika melihat mata indahnya yang bersinar itu merajuk kepadaku"

"dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat ku merasa jauh lebih semangat untuk menjalankan hidup ini.."

'aku juga kyu..percayalah' batin yesung pedih

"bahkan hanya melihatnya saja aku mersa sembuh dari segala penyakit ~ aku bodohkan hyung" kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mengingat-ingat gambaran sungmin diingatannya.

"mungkin kau benar aku mencitainya…"

Mendengar pengakuan terakhir kyuhyun yesung pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi..sebulir cairian bening itu akhirnya keluar dari mata pedih untuk rasa yang ia rasakan ia egois terhadap kyuhyun atau egois terhadap dirinya dan hatinya sendiri..?hati yesung begitu kacau sekarang begitu rumit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang..ia pun mengapus air matanya itu tak mau kyuhyun melihatnya..

"kyu" Panggil yesung

"ne hyung?" kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke hyungnya itu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

HAN RIVER

Terlihat wanita cantik yang sedang sibuk menggosok-gosokan kedua tangan nya dan menempelkan kepipinya mengharapkan kehangatan akan mengalir dari sana..hari ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan desember dan dinginnya sang salju mulai terasa di seoul…

"hufttt yesung oppa dimana? tidak biasanya ia telat begini?"terlihat seorang yeoja yang biasa kita kenal dengan lee sungmin sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman hanya bisa melihat resah jam tangan yang melingkar cantik ditangannya namun sesekali terlihat senyumnya terpatri diwajah putihnya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah mungkin karna udara yang mulai membeku atau karena sedang merona mengingat hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja yang sedari ia nanti..

"aishhh apa yang kau pikirkan lee sungmin..kau terlalu percaya diri" sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis dugaan nya itu,namun pipinya masih terlihat merona dengan senyum nya yang masih setia merekah dibibir indahnya .sepertinya ia sangat yakin akan mendapatkan kebahagian itu hari ini.

"lee sungmin kau memang cantik" sebuah kata-kata keluar merdu dari namja yang sering disebut dengan 'art of voice' itu dari sisi yang cukup jauh untuk sungmin lihat namun cukup jelas untuk mengamati sungmin..

"sungmin ini lah saatnya" yesungpun menghela nafasnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dan menguatkan dirinya lalu…..

**TBC**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…ottokhae? KyuMin or YeMin?, **

**Rated sudah berubah…itu artinya its time to 'bitter' ! kkkkk~~**

**Okayyy…aku coba buat bales review kalian ya^^**

**Monnom : ini udah lanjut ya…mian lama. keep reading n review dear ^^**

**Mei : sabar ne..wookppa msih aku .. **

**DANHOBAKMING1 :Kkkkk~ iya niii yeppa ksian banged ya disini :'(**

**AngeLseLf1323 : aku udh update…^^ kyu ama aku aja lah eon…min juga sama aku aja **

** Semuanya sama aku aja deh # jgn lupa update juga y :D**

**XxStarLitexX : huwaaaa~ mianhae udah bikin teriakan kyuhyun yang merdu(?) itu jadi gaje **

** Disini .huhu. ini udah dilanjut ya ^^**

**Fishy : iya ni kyu galak tabokin aja..kkkkk~ keep review chingu ^^**

**Minnimin : iYadong :D Ishhh jangan kibar-kibar baunya itu loh bikin mau masuk**

** Kamar aja bawaan XD**

**Lee vanhae : kkkk~ wookppanya masih betah di kamar ~ jadi ga mau keluar deh**

** Hahaha…ditunggu aja ne ^^ pasti keluar qo si jerapah unyu itu **

**Oke ..ditunggu review berikutnya^^**

**Gomawo #bow**


	6. Chapter 6

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All member SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

_HAN RIVER_

_Terlihat wanita cantik yang sedang sibuk menggosok-gosokan kedua tangan nya dan menempelkan kepipinya mengharapkan kehangatan akan mengalir dari sana..hari ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan desember dan dinginnya sang salju mulai terasa di seoul…_

"_hufttt yesung oppa dimana tidak biasanya ia telat begini?"terlihat seorang yeoja yang biasa kita kenal dengan lee sungmin sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman hanya bisa melihat resah jam tangan yang melingkar cantik ditangannya namun sesekali terlihat senyumnya terpatri diwajah putihnya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah mungkin karna udara yang mulai membeku atau karena sedang merona mengingat hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja yang sedari ia nanti.._

"_aishhh apa yang kau pikirkan lee sungmin..kau terlalu percaya diri" sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis dugaan nya itu,namun pipinya masih terlihat merona dengan senyum nya yang masih merekah .sepertinya ia sangat yakin akan mendapatkan kebahagian itu hari ini._

"_lee sungmin kau memang cantik" sebuah kata-kata keluar merdu dari namja yang sering disebut dengan 'art of voice' itu dari sisi yang cukup jauh untuk sungmin lihat namun cukup jelas untuk mengamati sungmin.._

"_sungmin ini lah saatnya" yesungpun menghela nafasnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dan menguatkan dirinya dan lalu….._

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

Yesung mengambil i-phone putihnya dan terlihat mengetik kata-kata disana

SENDING SUCCSESS

Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum setelah melihat kata itu tercetak di i-phone yang kini ia sedang genggam erat

"drtt..drttt..drttt" terdengar handphone sungmin bergetar di tasnya

"yesung oppa?" karna penasaran ia pun segera membaca pesan itu

FROM: SUNGIE OPPA ^.~

TEXT : Minie~ah sebentar lagi kyuhyunie sampai..mianhae aku belum bisa cerita ini kepada mu

Tapi kau tau mini-ah? Kyuhyun menyukai mu min..bahkan ia bilang kau adalah satu-satunya

Obat yang mujarab ~ mini-ah aku rasa kau sudah tau maksud ku ^^

Jaga dia minie-ah kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku harapkan untuk itu..aku memohon

Pada mu minie…cintai lah dia seperti dia mencintai benar-benar pria yang

~ dia butuh kehangatan cinta mu min^^kalian juga sangat cocok^^

Cha~ minie jangan buat aku kecewa ne min,oppa mempercayai mu ^^

Gomawo yeodongsaeng oppa yang paling cantik ^.~

"tesss…tess..tess" bulir-bulir bening itupun mulai mendarat di layar handphone sungmin..

'apa-apaan ini?' batin sungmin resah,ia pun segera mendial nomor yesung untuk menuntut penjelasAn

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif_"

"BRAKKKK " sungmin pun menghantamkan handphone nya ke bangku taman itu

"hikssss apa maksud mu oppa?menjaga kyuhyun mencintai kyuhyun?aku mencintai mu yesung pabbo ! hikssss dan apa itu?yeodongseng? yaaa aku memang pabbo mengharap lebih dari status yeodongsaeng mu itu..hikssss" sungmin hanya bisa menjerit dalam hatinya ,air mata tidak bersalah itu pun terus berjatuhan begitu dingin terasa dingin ketika menyentuh pipi sungmin sama seperti hatinya sekarang begitu dingin tersentuh oleh pisau tajam yang biasa disebut dengan patah hati..

"hikkss…hiksss" sungmin semakin keras menangis menahan rasa sakit dihatinya namun lingkungan nya yang sedang berada ditempat umun yang tidak memungkinkan nya untuk menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampaiskan rasa sakit hatinya hanya bisa terisak dengan tangan yang berusaha menutpi bibir indahnya agar tidak terlalu terdengar suara rintihan hatinya yang sedang terluka itu..

"srek,,,srek" terlihat saputangan biru menghapus butiran-butiran bening yang menghiasi pipi merah sungmin,sungmin pun terkaget dengan perlakuan itu dan segera mengangkat wajah nya yang sedari tertunduk

"k-kyuhyun?

"min kau kenapa menangis ?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sedkit khawatir ketika melihat wajah dan mata sungmin yang pun segera merebut saputangan kyuhyun dan melap air matanya sendiri

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab sungmin dingin masih memalingkan wajahnya

Ingin sekali ia memarahi orang yang sudah duduk disampingnya tapi apa haknya? Apa alasannya? Sudah jelas sekali dari sms yang ia terima dari yesung tadi bahwa yesung tidak mencintai..sungmin saja yang terlalu bodoh dan percaya diri bahwa yesung mencintainya,seperti begitulah yang sungmin pikirkan sekarang

"min kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kyuhyun cemas karna sedari tadi sungmin hanya terdiam memlingkan wajahnya

"tidak apa-apa,kau sendiri kenapa disini"

"aku kesini karna yesung hyung mau bertemu ku di tempat ini,tapi ternyata ia tidak datang-datang juga sekarang handphonenya malah tidak bisa dihubungi"

'kau benar-benar ingin menjodohkan ku dengan sepupu mu ini kah oppa?'batin sungmin miris

"min kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kenapa menangis,huh? "Tanya kyuhyun lagi dia benar-benar cemas sekarang karna tidak biasanya lee sungmin yang ia kenal cerewet hanya terdiam begini sungmin yang biasanya selalu tertawa bahagia sekarang menunjukan bibir yang tersungging terbalik seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin pun mulai mengarahkan pandangannya dan memandang kyuhyun

'apakah aku harus membenci orang ini?tapi untuk apa?dengan alasan apa?bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintai yesung dan tentang perjodohan pabbo mu hari ini yesung oppa'sungmin pun bertanya Tanya dalam hatinya.

"ming kenapa diam lagi?kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?

Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya

"haaah..syukur lah kalau begitu ,aku aneh melihat mu seperti " senyum kyuhyun mencoba menghibur sungmin dan mengelus-ngelus lembut surai sungmin dan berhasil sungmin bisa sudah tersenyum sekarang melihat tawa kyuhyun sepertinya hati sungmin mulai menenang karna belaian tangan kyuhyun.

'benarkah namja ini menyukai ku?' sungminpun memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun ,entah kenapa ia sangat senang melihat senyum menawan kyuhyun itu

"kyu boleh aku memeluk mu?"Tanya sungmin frontal

"ehhh..? maksudmu?"

'Greeeppppp' tanpa perstujuan dari kyuhyun sungmin pun segera memeluk tubuh kyuhyun..ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sungmin ketika ia sedang sedih ataupun senang ia senang sekali memeluk mungkin bila ia ada dikamarnya sekarang ia akan memelu boneka bunny nya yang besar itu dan menangis sekera-kearasnya

'nyaman dan hangat ' batin sungmin

"hiksss…hiksss " hisakan itu pun mulai keluar lagi dari bibir plum sungmin didalam pelukannya

"m-ming kenapa menangis?" kyuhyun yang khawatirpun mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin untuk melihat wajah sungmin

"ani..kyu..biarkan begini" sungmin pun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"tapi mengapa kau menangis min?"

"hiks…aku hanya sakit perut kyu" elak

"sakit perut ? kalau begitu ayo kita kedokter min,jebal" kyuhyun pun semakin khawatir dengan sungmin dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan sungmin kembali

"shireo ! peluk aku kyu dan aku akan sembuh" ujar sungmin kyuhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk sungmin erat seperti yang sungmin inginkan dan mengelus rambut sungmin mencoba meredakan isakan sungmin

Beberapa menit berlalu..isakan merdu dari bibir sungmin sudah tidak terdengar lagi..sepertinya hati sungmin sudah mulai nyaman dan menghangat seperti tubuhnya yang begitu merasa nyaman dan hangat di dalam pelukan pun mulai mengendurkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap kyuhyun

"kyunie..gomawo perut ku sudah tidak sakit" sungmin pun mengugukir senyuman indah nya kembali mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun yang sungmin tau sangat khawatir akan dirinya sekarang ini

"n-nde min" kyuhyun pun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah meronanya karna wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang ditambah lagi dengan senyuman indah sungmin yang selalu berhasil memekarkan bunga-bunga cinta dihatinya. Sungmin yang melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kyuhyun itu

'sepertinya ia benar mencintai ku?tapi apa aku mencintainya?' batin sungmin pun mulai bertanya-tanya lagi

"emmm min?" kyuhyun pun memulai membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka sejak tadi

"apa kyu?" jawab sungmin yang masih setia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun

Sepertinya ia sudang sangat nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini

"mmm..aku ingin pilih mana kesepian atau sendirian?" Tanya kyuhyun yang 'juga' masih setia membelai surai demi surai indah sungmin

"eung?" sungmin sedikit menatap bingung kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kyuhyun itu

'ia benar-benar pria kesepian, dia membutuhkan kehangatan cintamu' Tiba-tiba sungmin teringat akan pesan singkat yesung tadi

'apa iya? Kurasa disekitarnya banyak orang-orang yang peduli dan mencintainya..hanya saja…..dia terlalu menutup dirinya' batin sungmin

"sudah jawab saja" ujar sungmin tak sabaran

"eumm…aku pilih sendirian" sungmin pun memenetukan jawabannya setelah berpikir agak lama

"kesepian?wae" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"karna menurut ku jika kita sendirian belum tentu kita merasakan kesepian,tapi saat kita merasa kesepian berarti saat itu kita benar-benar menjadi orang yang paling sendirian"

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum menandakan ia puas dengan jawaban sungmin

"aku tau kyu kenapa kau bertanya seperti kau selalu mersa kesepian kan? Kau tahu itu karna kau selalu menutup diri mu dari orang disekelilingmu yang peduli padamu sehingga kau selalu merasa sendirian menjalani karna itu pula kau selalu berkata 'aku tidak butuh bantuanmu aku bisa sendiri'…" sungmin pun meniru gaya bicara kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu

"yaaak….! aissss sepertinya kau telah kembali eohh?lebih baik kau menangis saja itu tidak membuatmu terlalu menyebalkan seperti ini.."selak kyuhyun yang kembali mendapatkan cerocosan sungmin.

"issssh kau jahat kyu" sungmin pun memukul dada kyuhyun pelan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu kyuhyun pun yang menyaksikannya tidak bisa menahan senyumannya..dan sepertinya sekarang sungmin yang mulai salah tingkah ditatap dan dihadiahi senyuman tulus dari wajah sungmin yang merona dan tidak mau menatap kyuhyun balik.

"ming ada satu pertanyaan lagi"

"apa kyu?"

'apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?,aishhh yesung hyung katanya kau mau membantuku ku'

Kyuhyun pun teringat dengan perkataan yesung semalam

FLASHBACK ON

"kyu" Panggil yesung

"ne hyung?" kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke hyungnya itu

"aku akan membantu mu,kau tenang saja" yesung pun mengulas sebuah senyuman

"b-bantu apa maksud mu"

"aishhh sudahlah,hanya dengan melihatnya kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya" yesung pun membeo kata siwon tadi pagi tapi kali ini kata itu dilayangkan untuk kyuhyun

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu hyung?"

"sudahlah…pokonya kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dirimu untuk menyatakn cintan !" titah yesung

"tapi hyung…apa dia menyukai ku?"

"coba dulu kyu…kalian juga sudah akrab akhir-akhir ini.."

"t-tapi hyung aku tidak bisa"

"kyu..kau berhak berjuang akan kebahgian mu ..kau berhak untu itu,cobalah" yesungpun tersenyum menepuk pundak sepupu kesayangannya itu

Kyuhyun pun mengalah setelah mendengar kata-kata sepupunya itu dan hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju

"aku tunggu kau jam 4 di sungai han besok,,oke" yesung pun mengacak rambut saudaranya itu dan segera berlalu dari kamar kyuhyun

"yaaaa hyung tunggu! " terikan kyuhyun pun diabaikan oleh yesung yang secepatnya meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun

"BRAKKKKK"

"yesung bertahanlah !" yesung pun memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sangat pedih itu dan akhirnya butiran bening itu pun menetes kembali..

FLASHBACK OFF

"Kau mau Tanya apa kyu" Tanya sungmin membuyarkan lamuman kyuhyun

"engg..i-itu ,k-kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sungmin yang sedari tadi setia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sungmin seketika badannya menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu

"apa k-kau serius?" Tanya sungmin

"n-nde min..tentu aku serius,dan aku tidak memaksamu apa jawaban mu" kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata ragu sungmin mencoba memancarkarkan rasa cintanya dari tatapan nya itu

'haruskah aku menerimanya seperti maumu yesun oppa?' sungmin mulai merasakan galau yang teramat dihatinya '_dia butuh kehangatan cinta mu min'_

lagi-lagi pesan singkat dari yesung menghantui pikirannya.

Kyuhyun sudah merasa pasrah ketika sungmin hanya merundukan wajahnya lama

"min,aku benar-benar tidak apa kalau kau.."

"aku mau kyu.." jawab sungmin spontan

"mwooooo?" kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terperanga tak percaya

"aku mau menjadi kekasih mu kyu" sungminpun mencoba tersenyum kepada kyuhyun

"jinjja? " Tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"gomawo min" kyuhyun pun segera memeluk sungmin ,bukan kekasih barunya tepatnya

'tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba,mianhae…' batin sungmin didalam pelukan kyuhyun

Terlihat senyum yang sangat menyakitkan dari sebuah bibir mungil seorang yesung yang sedari tadi mengawasi sepasang manusia yang sedang berpelukan di sebrang sana

Ia mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kirinya…..

Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan terlihat sebuah kalung berliontin huruf Y dan S yang ditengahnya dihiasi batu permata berwarna pink berbentuk hati berukuran lebih kecil dibanding 2 huruf yang mencium liontin itu sangat dalam seakan menyalurkan segala isi hatinya dan lalu ia melemparkannya ke sungai han yang tepat berada didepannya,seakan melempar segala harapan nya bersama orang yang tadinya akan memiliki kalung indah itu.

Dan bibir itu mulai menyunggingkan kembali senyuman yang sarat akan kesakitan itu

"sudahlah yesungie,ini semua mau mu kyuhyun berhak atas kebahagian ini" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi betapa pedihnya sakit yang dirasakan seorang kim yesung.

**TBC**

**Chap 6 here…\^^/**

**Huwaaa kilat kan ^^ tapi mianhae pendek banget yaaa…sejujurnya diriku ini sedang tidak enak badan jadi mian pendek…..**

**reader: trus masalah buat gue?trus gue harus bilang LA gitu sambil makan roti TLJ?**

**#okesipppp….lanjut !**

**Diusahakan chap depan akan lebih panjang lagi ^^ so….bikin aku semnagat dengan review kalian ya **

**chap kemaren banyak typo kah?wahhhhhhhhh mianhae sekali lagi ..itu without editing jadi begitu deh dibunuh aja yuk akunya T^T**

**ditunggu ryeowook nya ya..hehehe**

**ehhh btw itu pertanyaan kyuhyun ,adalah pertanyaan dari lubuk hati ku yang paling dalam **

**readers ada yang mau berpatisipasi jawab?**

**KESEPIAN OR SENDIRIAN?**

**Okay..aku mau jawab review kalian lagi ya… :D**

**Ulfahnrzzh : udah dilanjut ya ^^ yesung oppa nyatain cintanya ke aku aja ya**

** Wekwekwek Xd**

**XxStarLitexX : Yaudah kalo gitu yeppa sama aku aja #modus**

** Yang nyariin ryeowook sabar ne..hehehe**

**DANHOBAKMING1 : udah di lanjut ^^ masih gantung kah?hehehe**

**Monnom : huwaaa….mianhae..aku emang best typo of the year **

** *lo pikir MAMA apa* XD kkkkk~ gomawo udah diingetin^^**

** Pasangan buat yeppa ya?aku aja xD**

**Minnimin : huwaaa aku ga marah qo say..malah makasih banget udah **

** Saran *cipok basak cingu* gomawo ne ^^ mian bgd buat**

** Typonya .jinjja? yang mana yang ga ngerti?**

** Wookppa nya ditunggu aja yaaaa ^^**

**Fishy : yesung oppa ga jadi nyatain cinta buat ming..huhuh**

** Yeppa terlalu baik apa pabbo #plakk XD**

** Ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Okayyy..finished ^^**

**Keep reading n review ya dears ^^**

**N for Siders ..ayolahh direview *kedap-kedip innoncent bareng min n wook* kkkkk~**

**Gomawo #bow and Love ya… ! *flying kiss* ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All member SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

_Terlihat senyum yang sangat menyakitkan dari sebuah bibir mungil seorang yesung yang sedari tadi mengawasi sepasang manusia yang sedang berpelukan di sebrang sana_

_Ia mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kirinya….._

_Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan terlihat sebuah kalung berliontin huruf Y dan S yang ditengahnya dihiasi batu permata berwarna pink berbentuk hati berukuran lebih kecil dibanding 2 huruf yang mencium liontin itu sangat dalam seakan menyalurkan segala isi hatinya dan lalu ia melemparkannya ke sungai han yang tepat berada didepannya,seakan melempar segala harapan nya bersama orang yang tadinya akan memiliki kalung indah itu._

_Dan bibir itu mulai menyunggingkan kembali senyuman yang sarat akan kesakitan itu_

"_sudahlah yesungie,ini semua mau mu kyuhyun berhak atas kebahagian ini" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi betapa pedihnya sakit yang dirasakan seorang kim yesung._

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

SUNGMIN PROV

"tuk..tuk..tuk" aku melangkahkan kaki berat,aku tinggalkan kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya,yap hari ini aku di antar oleh cho kyuhyun bukan oleh yesung oppa lagi..lagi pula aku juga belum siap bertemu dengan nya kalian tau sepanjangan perjalanan kami hanya ..tapi aku melihat senyuman itu favourit seorang cho aku melihat nya hampir sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah tadi..

"haaaaah~" aku menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat heenim dan leeteuk eonni dan juga hyukie sudah berdiri didepan kelas mereka menanti cerita dari tentu aku menceritakan bawha aku diajak berkencan(?) dengan yesung oppa kemarin bahkan heenim eonni membantu ku berdandan kemarin mereka yakin sekali bahwa aku akan merubah status ku menjadi yeoja chingu nya kim yesung ternyata,,,,haaaah~ benar-benar tidak disangka.

"anyyeong" aku menyapa eonni-eonni ku dan hyukie lalu mencoba menerobos mereka masuk ke dalam belum siap menceritakan ini semua ke mereka sepertinya

"yak lee sungmin tunggu" tapi terlambat heechul eonni keburu menarik tangan ku

"kau tidak mungkin melewati cerita ini kepada kami bukan" seru leeteuk eonni

"iya…ayo cerita pada kami minie…bagaimana kemarin?" hyukie pun bertanya sangat antusias

"hhhh~ kami sudah berpacaran" jawab ku malas

"kyaaaaaaaa! Minni chukhae" mereka pun memeluk ku bergantian

"tapi…" aku pun mulai melanjutkan pertanyaan ku seraya menghela nafas ku panjang

"tapi apa min?" Tanya leeteuk eonni penasaran

"aku tidak berpacaran dengan yesung oppa"

"mwooooooooooo?" mereka pun sangat terkejut mendengar penjelaskan ku

"kalau tidak dengan yesung,lalu dengan siapa?" Tanya heenim eonni mulai tidak sabaran dengan ceritaku ini sepertinya

"dengan,,eumm.." aku menggantung jawaban ku sangat berat rasanya menyebutnya

"dengan siapa min?" Tanya mereka bersamaan

"heiii kalian sedang ribut-ribut apa?" sela donghae yang baru datang bersama kyuhyun..

"ahhh arraseo..pasti kalian sedang memberikan selamat atas terciptanya couple baru kita kan?" kata donghae dan merangkul ku dan bertiga hanya menatap dengan tatapan heran

"maksud mu apa hae? " Tanya hyukie

"jadi kalian belum tau?hmm..aku juga baru tau tadi dari ..punya couple baru..kyunie dan .hehe"

"MWOOO?" mereka bertiga lagi-lagi hanya bisa melongo tak percaya

"bagaimana bisa ,bukan nya ye.."

"kyunieee…Minnie chukae kalian jahat sekali tidak memberi tahu kami" leeteuk eoni pun seperti nya berusaha menyelak perkataan yang akan dilontarkan heechul eonni,sepertinya dia mengerti dengan kondisi ku saat ini.

"eh..i-iya chukhae kyu..min.." ujar heechul eonni dan hyukie mengikuti leeteuk eonni

"sudah-sudah..!sudah hampir dan heenim mau kembali ke kelas,kalian masuk ne" leeteuk eonni pun segera menarik heenim eonni yang seperinya masih ingin menuntut penjelesan dari kami.

"min kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku" bisik hyukie setelah kami sudah duduk dibangku kami

"arraseo hyuk" dan aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada hyukie kejadian kemarin itu.

SUNGMIN PROV END

NORMAL PROV END

"kyaa..lepaskan aku leeteuk,aku masih belum bisa percaya begitu saja" terlihat leeteuk yang kesusahan menarik tangan heechul yang minta dilepaskan

"aishh sudahlah heenim-ah kita Tanya kan saja pada yesung"

"ahh ..!aishh dia harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku" dan sekarang posisi mereka terbalik sekarang leeteuk lah yang ditarik tak sabaran oleh heechul agar segera sampai ke kelasnya.

"BRAKK" pintu kelas pun dibuka tak sabaran oleh heechul ,ia pun segera mencari sosok yesung yang ternyata telah dikerubuti oleh Kangin,siwon,hangeng dan shindong.

"yak kim yesung kau harus menjelaskannya padaku" ujar heechul setengah berteriak kepada yesung

"chagya ..sudah-sudah tenanglah sedikit" hangeng pun segera mencoba menenangkan kucing cantinya itu

"iya yesungie kau harus bercerita kepada ku" sekarang giliran leeteuk yang mulai tak sabaran ia pun segera mengambil duduk di sebelah yesung

"jadi kalian sudah tahu?" Tanya yesung

"nde…dan sekarang jelaskan pada kami" titah heechul

"hhh~ arraseo..arraseo"

Dan yesung pun mulai bercerita tentang semuanya yang terjadi kemarin

"hiksss…yesungie~ hati mu begitu baik sekali" leeteuk yang begitu terhenyuk mendengar cerita yesung pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi ia pun segera memeluk yesung mencoba memberikannya sedikit kekuatan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu yesung?apa kau tidak apa?apa sungmin tidak apa?apakan kyuhyun juga tidak apa?" Tanya heechul

"hmm..aku rasa Minnie tidak keberatan buktinya ia menerima kyuhyun dan kyuhyun tentu juga bahagia"

"bagaimana dengan kau?" kali ini leeteuk yang bertanya ,ia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sangat tahu bahwa yesung dan sungmin saling mencintai.

"aku tidak apa-apa toh ini juga semua mau seharus nya kalian membantu ku untuk lebih mendekatkan mereka"

"tapi sungmin mencintai mu" ujar heechul yang membuat yesung dan semuanya terdiam

Sepertinya mereka terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Memang cerita cinta yang rumit..

"ehem..sudahlah kita tinggalkan percakapan yang dingin ini,aku punya ide..besokan hari sabtu bagaimana kalau kita berlibur lama kan kita tidak pergi bersama-sama lagi?" ajak siwon yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi tadi

"aku setuju ,bagaiman kita ke gunung nam ,sangat indah pasti di saat winter ini .kita bisa main ice skating disana,bagaimana kalian setuju?" Ujar leeteuk antusias dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari semuanya

"oke baiklah.,aku akan mengajak kyuhyun,sungmin,donghae dan eunhyuk nanti dan akan ku pastikan mereka ~ bel sebentar lagi berbunyi ayo kembali" mereka pun duduk ketempat masing-masing

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"bruk..brukk" terlihat lee sungmin yang sedang memasukan paksa baju-baju kedalam sebuah ransel dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal..tapi tunggu dulu itu bukan lah bajunya tapi baju kyuhyun,kyuhyun?

"ishh anak itu kenapa bisa leeteuk eonnie bilang jam 7 sudah harus pasti dia main game sampai pagi" sungmin pun hanya bisa mengomel sambil memasukan baju-baju ..kemarin ia dipaksa oleh teman-temannya untuk setuju pergi liburan ke gunung nam dan tentu saja awalnya ia menolak,bagaimana tidak ? ia akan bertemu dengan yesung yang sedang ia hindari..tapi dengan pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya tentu saja mau tidak mau ia harus mau dan mereka sudah membuat janji untuk berkumpul dirumah leeteuk jam 7 pagi dan tentu saja sungmin harus pergi kesana dengan kyuhyun karna rumah mereka berdekatan dan tentu saja karna mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. tapi sampai tiba pukul jam 7 kyuhyun tidak juga menjemputnya,sungmin pun mememutuskan kerumah kyuhyun dan ternyata ia menemukan kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas dibawahselimut tebalnya dan hal hasil ia membantu kyuhyun membantu mempacking pakaian kyuhyun selagi kyuhyun mandi untuk mempercepat waktu pikir sungmin.

"ming kenapa bawa banyak sekali?kita disana hanya 1 atau 2 hari kan?" ujar kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar mandi yang sudah lengkap dengan bajunya,tentu saja ia harus berpakain di kamar mandi karna ada sungmin sekarang di kamar nya.

"mana kotak obat mu?" Tanya sungmin ketus menghiraukan pertanyaan dia masih kesal

"ini.." kyuhyun pun memeberikan kotak itu kepada sungmin

"min tidak usah membawa itu"

"ck..sudah lah kyu ,kita akan ke gunung disana pasti sangat kau pasti membutuhkan obat ini dan baju-baju ini"

"tapi aku tidak perlu obat-obat itu lagi min"

"wae?"

"karna aku sudah punya obat yang paling ampuh,kau tau?"

"apa?" kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan mendekati sungmin

"kau.." bisik kyuhun tepat ditelinga sungmin

BLUSHHH seketika wajah sungmin merona mendengar perkataan kyuhyun tadi ,sepertinya rasa kesal dihatinya juga sudah menghilang karna perkataan kyuhyun tadi.

"aisshh..su-sudah lah sudah sangat terlambat" ajak sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tunggu min,aku punya satu lagi untuk dibawa"

"apa lgi cho..kita sudah sangat terlambat" kyuhyun segera mengambil sebuah kantung berwarna pink dengan hiasan gambar kelinci diatas meja belajarnya.

"ini min" kyuhyun pun menyerahkan kantung itu kepada sungmin

"apa ini?

"buka lah" kyuhyun pun terlihat menundukan mukanya malu.

Sungmin segera membuka kantung itu tidak sabaran dan…

"kyu..i-ini ?" sungmin merentangkan dua sweeter berwarna pink dan biru ditangan nya mencoba mengamati gambar yang tercetak disana.

"ne min..itu yang biru adalah wajah ku dan yang pink tentu saja kau"

"kyaaaaa..kyu imut sekali" sungmin terlihat sangat senang dengan sweeter pemberian kyuhyun .

Sweeter itu merupakan sweeter couple yang mana yang berwarna biru tercetak wajah kyu dalam bentuk cartoon didepannya dan ada tulisan KYU tercetak besar dibagian belakang sebelah kanan dan yang berwarna pink tercetak wajah sungmin dalam bentuk cartoon dan tulisa MIN dibagian belakang bagian kiri sehingga ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan akan terlihat jelas bacaan KYUMIN dari belakang.

"syukurlah kalau kau pikir kau akan jijik memakainya" ujar kyuhyun lega

"yaaa..mana mungkin aku kyu kapan kau menyiapkannya?rencana pergi ke gunung itu saja kan baru kemarin sore"

"eumm itu sebenarnya" kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"ayo cerita kyu" rajuk sungmin

"itu sebenarnya ..kemarin sehabis aku mengantar mu pulang aku langsung memesan baju itu"

"tapi kyu ..butuh waktu lama untuk membuat baju ini,bukan?"

"haha,tentu..aku saja hampir bertengkar dengan tukang baju itu karna aku memintanya jadi malam itu juga,dan akhirnya aku harus menungguinya hingga "

"sampai jam berapa?"

"tidak penting min"

"kyu…."

"iya-iya..sampai jam 2 .makanya aku terlambat bangun .mianhae min"

"hiks..pabbo kyunie..harusnya aku yang minta maaf karna aku telah memarahimu tadi " sungmin pun menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sweeter itu

"min kenapa menagis …shhuttt uljima..aku tak apa" kyuhyu pun memeluk sungmin mencoba menenangkannya

"kyu kau tak harus melakukannya"

"tidak apa min,ini kan hadiah pertama ku untuk mu jadi harus special"

"kyuu…." Sungmin pun mengeratkan pelukan mereka ada perasaan senang,terharu dan tentunya bersalah kepada kyuhyun bercampur didalam hati sungmin sekarang.

"kau suka kan dengan hadiah ku?"

"sangat suka"

"baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang aku minta hadiah pertama ku"

"mwo? Tapi aku tidak bawa apa-apa kyu,mianhae…" sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya

"kau punya min"

"punya?apa?" Tanya sungmin bingung

"tentu saja kau punya" kyuhyun pun merangkul pinggang min dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka..5 centi lagi, 4 centi lagi 3 centi lagi 2 centi lagi …

"AWWW…LEE SUNGMIN YAISHH" kyuhyun pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki sebelah pun segera berlari kearah pintu

"yakkk..dasar kyuhyun mesum .weeekk" sungmin pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari

"aishhh awas kau akan ku balas" kyuhun pun segera berlari mengejar kelincinya itu dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran ala tom & jerry kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat aksi anak nya dan yeoja chingu anaknya itu.

"hei—hei apa yang kalian lakukan eohh?" Tanya eomma kyuhyun bingung melihat aksi kedua orang yang masih saling kejar kejaran itu

"ahjumma…tolong aku,kyuhuyun nakal" adu sungmin seraya memeluk dari belakang eomma kyuhyun

"yak! Kau yang menginjak kaki ku sungmin" kyuhyun mencoba menarik sungmin yang bersembunyi dibalik badan eomma nya

"aishh sudah..sudah..kalian sudah ditunggu teman kalian didepan" lerai eomma kyuhyun yang mulai pusing berada ditengah-tengah kelinci dan srigala yang tengah bertengkar ini

"jinjja?" Tanya KyuMin bersamaan

"nde cepat lah kalian berangkat"

"arraseo ayo min,eomma ,appa aku berangkat ne"

" nde ahjumma ,ahjussi kami berangkat" sungmin pun merundukan badannya kepada kedua orang tuan kyuhyun

"ehhh min pakai sweeternya"

"aishh kyu hampir saja lupa,ini" sungmin pun memberikan sweeter warna biru kepada kyu dan memakai yang bewarna pink

Mereka pun bergegas menuju pintu

"ekheemm..kalian mengingatkan kami sewaktu kami pasti muda saja,haha" ujar tuan cho

" ..sweeter couple yang manis" goda

"tentu ahjumma,kalian tahu ini kyuhyun sendiri yang me..hmppt" perkataan sungmin tepotong karna tiba-tiba saja sungmin membungkamnya dengan tangannya tentu saja ia malu jika orang tua nya tau jika anaknya yang selama ini bersikap dingin itu melakukan hal seperti itu.

"ayo min kita sudah terlambat" kyuhyun pun membawa sungmin menuju pintu

"aishhh kyu perlakukan sungmin dengan baik,kau itu" teriak

"hahaha..dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" ujar

"hehe,nde tahu kyuhyun jadi banyak berubah semenjak mengenal sungmin"

"aku juga merasakannya" dan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih baru itu

CKLEKK

"eh hyung" baru saja kyuhyun ingin membuka pintu rumahnya ternyata yesung lebih dulu membukanya

Dan tentu saja membuat sungmin menjadi diam seketika dan menundukan wajahnya tidak berani memandang orang yang berada dihadpannya sekarng ini..

"eng..i-itu kalian sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya..kajja"

Yesung pun berjalan mendahului KyuMin

"kajaa min" kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan sungmin dan menariknya karna sedari tadi sungmin hanya tertunduk diam.

"yakkk….ini sudah jam berapa" kangin langsung saja memarahi KyuMinyang baru tiba itu

"kalian sudah terlambat sudah satu jam tau !" kali ini heechul yang memarahi mereka

"mianhae" ujar KyuMin berbarengan

" kita berangkat!" tittah leeteuk

Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun berjalan memasuki mobil orang-orang yang dibelakang mereka tersenyu-senyum melihat pemandangan didepan kalau bukan tulisa KYUMIN yang tercetak jelas di sweeter kyuhyun dan sungmin karna mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan sekarang.

"PUKK" sebuanh lengan kekar menyentuh halus pundak yesung

"kau yakin mau ikut?"

"apa maksud mu siwonie? Tentu saja .kajja berangkat" yesung pun mencoba menunjukan senyuman kepada teman-temannya yang ia tahu sedang menatap khawatir kepadanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

GUNUNG NAM

Terlihat seulas senyuman dari bibir plum berbentuk M itu tercetak indah

Mata foxy indahnya sedang menerawang kearah depaan sana dari sebuah jendela besar vila yang berbentuk rumah-rumah adat korea yang mereka pesan untuk beristirahat

Ia tersenyum melihat teman-temanya sedang asyik bermain ski disana dan tentu saja namja chingu nya yang sedang tersenyum bahgaia bermain bersama dengan yang lain.

"sungmin kau tidak ikut bermain?" suara indah yesung mengintrupsi pandangan sungmin

'DEG'

"ye-yesung oppa?"

'ya tuhan kenapa aku harus bertemu aku sengaja diam disini agar aku tidak bertemu dengan mu' batin sungmin

"k-kau sendiri kenpa disini" Tanya balik sungmin

"i-itu aku ketinggalan barang ku jadi aku kembali kesini'" elak tentu saja yesung memang sengaja tidak keluar agar tidak bertemu dengan sungmin

"lalu kau kenapa?" Tanya yesung lagi

"a-aku..aku tidak enak badan sepertinya" kali ini sungmin yang beralasan

"jinjja?" yesung yang khawatir segera mendekati sungmin dan menempelkan punggung tangan nya ke kening sungmin

"pakkk" sungmin menepis tangan yesung kasar

"sudahlah oppa,tidak perlu berpura-pura peduli pada ku lagi" bentak sungmin

"ma-maksud mu apa min?"

"sudah lah oppa,jangan berpura-pura tidak tau ,kau tau kan kalau sebenarnya aku mencintai mu ..hikss" tangis sungmin pun akhirnya pecah.

"min..uljima" yesung pun memeluk tubuh sungmin yang bergetar karna tangisnya

"yesung pabbo..katakan kalau kau juga mencintai ku..katakan" sungmin pun memukul-mukul dada yesung dan terus saja terisak didalam pelukan yesung

"min..jebal…"

"katakana lah oppa"

Yesung pun mengeratkan pelukannya..

"saranghae lee sungmin"

BRAKKKK

"kyuhyun !?" kaget sungmin dan yesung bersamaan

Kyuhyun yang bangun dari jatuhnya segera berlarari sekencang-kencangan nya mencoba menjauh dari dua orang yang sekarang benar menuat hatinya hancur

Sungmin dan yesung pun segera mengejarnya namun gagal ketika mereka keluar mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan kyuhyun sama sekali

"min aku akan tunggu disini saja ne?"

"oppa..aku takut ,kau harus menemukannya" yesung pun mengangguk dan bergegas mncari kyuhyun

"kyunie,,mianhae,,ya tuhan apa yang kau lakukan sungmin pabbo..hikss kyunie" sungmin pun memtuskan untuk mencari ke atas bukit gunung nam untuk mencari kyuhyun .

"hikss..aku memang pabbo" terlihat rintihan namja yang sedang memukul-mukul dadanya

"kenapa sakit sekali..kenapa kau tidak berhenti berdetak saja" namja itu pun semakin keras memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam sana

"haha..aku memang ku memang selalu dikasihani orang" kyuhyun pun tertawa getir

Kyuhyunpun menatap nanar ke arah sweeter nya

"min katanya kau menyukainya,tapi kenapa?" kyuhyun pun berusaha merobek sweeter yang masih ia kenakan ,namun sia-sia sweeter tebal itu tidak tergores sedikitpun

"shit" kyuhyun pun hanya bisa begitu lemas sekarang jangankan untuk merobek sweeter tebal itu untuk mengangkat badannyanya saja ia sudah kesulitan ..

"haiii badan bodoh,karna kau terlalu lemah kau jadi dikasihani seperti TAU!"

"lee sungmin..yesung hyung..kalian tidak perlu menghasiani ku" teriak kyuhyun lagi entah pada siapa…butir-butir salju mulai turun tak terbendung, seperti air mata kyuhyun sekarang ini

Dinginnya begitu menusuk seperti luka yang kyuhyun rasakan sekarang ini

"ahhh benar ..aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah lagi" kyuhyun pun mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju villa -pura tegar dihadapan teman-temannya mungkin dan tentu saja di depan sungmin dan yesung.

Yesung terlihat sedang di kerubuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain

"aku sudah mencarinya tapi ia tidak ada" ujar yesung menjelaskan

"ya tuhan bagaimana bisa" ujar leeteuk cemas

"lalu sungmin mana?" Tanya hyukie

"bukannya sungmin sudah aku suruh tinggal disini?

"aishhh dia sudah tidak ada sedari tadi" mereka pun mulai frustasi sekarang

"kyuhyun" dongahe pun menunjuk kearah belakang mereka karna menemukan orang yang sedang mereka sedari tadi sedang berjalan menuju mereka

"kyuhyun" kaget mereka bersamaan

"kyunie..ya tuhan kau kemana saja" donghae dan lainnya segera mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan tertatih kearah mereka.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab kyuhyun dingin

" -mianahae a-aku..aku"

"sudahlah yesung hyung aku tidak perlu belas kasihan mu lagi dan kalian semua" bentak kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan melalui mereka

"kyu kau melihat sungmin?tadi ia mencarimu..tapi ia belum kembali?" Tanya hyukie dan mendengar kata sungmin kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak" jawabnya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertatih itu

"kyuhyun kau sudah kembali" panggil hangeng yang baru saja tiba dengan heechul selepas mencari kyuhyun

"apa sungmin belum kembali" Tanya heechul panic yang tidak melihat keberadaan sungmin di sana

"belum. ia belum kembali" jawab siwon

"jinjja? Ottokhae? " heechul terlihat sangat panic sekarang

"memangnya kenapa heechul?" Tanya leeteuk mulai panic kembali

"tadi saat kami bertanya tetntang kyuhyun kepada orang yang berada disekitar kaki bukit sana ia bilang ia malah melihat yeoja yang berciri-ciri sama seperti sungmin menaiki puncak bukit gunung sana dan kurasa itu benar sungmin karna orang itu menjelaskan tentang sweeter yg sungmin kenakan" jelas hangeng

"dan kalian tau,di kaki bukit sana sudah di tutup oleh garis polisi agar tidak ada yang pergi kesana sekarang karna sebentar lagi akan turun badai salju"

Penjelasan dari heechul tadi seraya membuat semua orang bertambah panic

"aishhh kajja…kita harus cepat kesana" seru yesung dan mereka pun segera menuju kaki bukit

"s-sungmin…akhh kau pabbo sungminie" desis kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mematung mendengarkan percakapan temannya dan akhirnya memtuskan untuk menyusul mereka yang belum begitu terlihat jauh

"pak tolong pak teman kami ada diatas sana" siwon mencoba memohon kepada polisi-polisi yang sudah berjaga disana

"maaf pak..tapi sebentar lagi badai salju akan turun"

"tapi pak teman kami ada masih ada disana" bentak kangin

"kami akan menghubungi tim kami yang lainnya nanti untuk mencari teman anda,jadi kami mohon untuk menunggu saja di tempat kalian"

"mana bisa kami menunggu sedangkan teman kami berada dalam bahaya" kali ini yesung tidak bisa bersabar lagi ia mencengkram kerah polisi itu kuat.

"yesung hentikan!" teriak leeteuk

"BRUUUMMMM" tiba-tiba ada mobil zeep menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menerobos batas polisi itu polisi-pplosi yang lain mencoba menghalangi namun percuma mobil itu malah hampir menabrak mereka semua yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"kyuhyun !" teriak leeteuk,yesung,shindong,donghae,heechul,hangeng,kangin,eunhyuk dan siwon bersamaan ketika mobil itu melewati mereka .

"kyuhyun" yesung pun mencoba mengejar kyuhyun

"maaf pak kalian harus benar-benar pergi..biarkan kami yang mencari mereka" para polisi itu pun membawa yesung dan lainya paksa menjauhi kaki bukit itu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"Kyuhyun…eodiga?" bibir yang mulai membiru itu pun tetap setia meneriakan hal sama sejak tadi

"kyunie..hiks" suaranya mulai terdengar parau dan kaki nya mulai terlihat gontai karna dingin nya salju sedari tadi menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

"srekkkk" ia pun tak kuat lagi melangkah ia Sandarkan tubuhnya yang mengigil itu ke sebuah pohon yang besar yang semuanya sudah memutih tertutup salju

"kyu…minahae" lirih sungmin dalam gigilnya

"BREMMM..BREMMMM"

"Yakkk mobil pabbo kenapa tidak bergerak?" kyuhyun pun terlihat frustasi karna mobilnya tidak mampu berjalan lagi menembus tebal nya salju pun turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan mencoba mencari sungminnya itu.

"sungmin….lee sungmin…" teriak namja itu

"hikss,,bahkan sekarang aku seperti mendengar suara mu kyu" ujar sungmin lemas

"ya tuhan aku tidak mau mati sebelum meminta maaf kepada kyuhyun dan bilang kalau aku ..sangat mencitai kenapa disaat diujung tanduk begini aku baru menyadarinya..hikss kyunie..miannhae..saranghae"

"nado saranghae minie"

"kyu-kyuhyunie" sungmin pun terlonjak kaget ketika melihat kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"BRUKKKK" kyuhyun pun terjatuh tidak sanggup menopang tubuh nya lagi

"kyuhyun.." sungmin pun mencoba menggapai tubuh kyuhyun

"hiksss kyunie..bertahan lah"

"aishh tidak bisa begini,ayo sungmin kita harus mencari tempat berlindung" kyuhyun pun mencoba bangkit dan mentatih sungmin untuk berdiri dan berjalan mencari tempat perlindungan

'aku lah yang harus menyelamatkan sungmin bukan sebaliknya' batin kyuhyun

"hikss..kyu mianhae"

"sudahlah min" kyuhyun dan sungmin pun mulai berjalan menyelusuri badai salju yanh begitu ganasnya menerpa tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat menggigil itu

"kyu disana" tunjuk sungmin yang melihat sebuak gubuk kecil yang sepertinya biasa digunakan sebagai pos oleh para pendaki gunung .

Sungmin dan kyuhyun mengambrukan diri mereka ketika baru saja memasuki gubuk mereka berdua sudah benar-benar membeku dihantam oleh dahsyat badai salju.

kyuhyun begitu terlihat menggil ..hanya bunyi gertakan gigi kyuhyunmenahan dingin yang terdengar.

"kyu..hikksss..kyuhyun bertahanlah..aku mohon"

"m-min,mianhae a-aku terlalu lemah untuk menyelamatkan mu."

"hikss..pabbo! kenapa kau yang meminta aku mohon bertahan lah" sungmin pun membuka sweeternya melilitkan ketubuh kyu dan memeluknya erat mencoba memberi kehangatan untuk kyuhyun

"kyu..saranghae..jeonngmal saranghaeyo" sungmin pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyuhyun mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan dari sana

"m-min..nado..nado sa-saranghae" ucap kyuhyun dan setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri

"kyu?kyuhyun? jebal kyu irona..kyu..jebal…"sungmin pun sangat panic menguncang-guncang kan tubuh beku kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan nya

"kyu jika kau mencintai ku kau harus bertahan kyu..bertahan lah untuk ku. kyu jebal hiks" sungmin semakin keras menangis dan menjerit-jerit memanggil nama kyuhyun..dia benar-benar takut sekarang

"BRAKKKKK" Tiba-tiba pintu gubuk itu terbuka paksa

"SUNGMIN ..KYUHYUN"

"opaa?opaa..tolong kyuhyun oppa..jebal"

Yesung,hanggeng,kangin,shindong,donghae dan hangeng dan beberapa polisi itupun segera mendekati KyuMin.

"oppa jebal..hikss selamatkan kyuhyun jebal.." sungmin pun memohon kepada yesung dan segera itu ia pun tak sadarkan diri juga.

**TBC**

**Huwaaaaa~ tepar saya abis ngetik ini..panjangkan? hehehe**

**Semoga kali ini Typo nya ga terlalu banyak ya..huhuh**

**Huwee~ ottokhae dengan kyuhyun?huhuhu..aku juga takut min *pelukan ala teletubies bareng minppa* #buagh XD**

**Mianhae di chapter ini aku ga bisa bales review kalian.**

**But next chap I will ^^**

**Seneng deh review nya udah meningkat..gyaaaaa gomawo^^**

**Semoga semakin meningkat terus yah..biar akunya juga semangat #modus**

**Eh iya..yang nanya ryeowook ..sabarlah dears dia akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan akan mencetar membahana #plak .kkkk~ XD**

**Eh..satu lagi,satu lagi….! Cerita ini emang alurnya sengaja aku cepetin karna kalau ngikutin imajinasi aku nya sih bakal jadi kaya drama cinta fitri ini yang lama kelarnya..huhu..jadi mianhae kalau certinya maksa T^T**

**THANKS TO:**

**DANHOBAKMING1**

**MEGAIGAHD**

**BabyChaByCho**

**PrincessKyumin**

**Fishy**

**AngeLseLf1323**

**Kadera**

**minnimin**

**Monnom**

**Qniee love nest**

**Minnie min**

**Okay..sekali lagi thanks for ure who reading,reviewing,following and fav me n my story,,**

**LOVE U LA ^^ *Flying kiss***

**Siders ayolah tunjukan diri kalian ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im newbie here !so..mohon bantuannya #bow

Cast: All Member SJ

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS(for all uke in SJ),newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: All membeR SJ n KyuMin milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

"_kyu..saranghae..jongmal saranghaeo" sungmin pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyuhyun mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan dari sana_

"_m-min..nado..nado sa-saranghae" ucap kyuhyun dan setelah itu ia tidak sdarkan diri_

"_kyu?kyuhyun? jebal kyu irona..kyu..jebal…"sungmin pun sangat panic sekarang_

"_kyu jika kau mencintai ku kau harus bertahan kyu..bertahan lah untuk ku kyu jebal hiks" sungmin semakin keras menangis dan menjerit-jerit memanggil nama kyuhyun..dia benar-benar takut sekarang_

"_BRAKKKKK" Tiba-tiba pintu gubuk itu terbuka paksa_

"_SUNGMIN ..KYUHYUN"_

"_oppa?oppa..tolong kyuhyun oppa..jebal"_

_Yesung,hanggeng,kangin,shindong,donghae dan hangeng dan beberapa polisi itupun segera mendekati KyuMin_

"_oppa jebal..hikss selamatkan kyuhyun jebal.." sungmin pun memohon kepada yesung dan setelah itu ia pun tak sadarkan diri juga._

**BITTERSWEET OF LOVE**

"enggh…" kyuhyun mencoba membuka mata nya ! ia pun mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat itu..

"aku masih hidup?" desah nya tidak puas..

Dia pun mencoba menggerakan badan nya yang terasa sangat pegal itu,tentu saja tertidur selama 2 minggu membuat badanya terasa sangat kaku sekarang,tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal saat ia ingin menggerakan tangan kanan nya

"kenapa berat sekali" Tanya kyuhyun yang mencoba menyelediki kenapa tangan nya sangat berat untuk di gerakan.

"su-sungmin?" dia pun sangat kaget ketika mendapatkan pemandangan dihadapan nya sungmin tertidur terduduk di sebelah tempat tidur kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang menggenggam tangan kyuhyun seakan sangat takut untuk kehilangannya.

"kenapa kau masih ada disini,bukan nya kau…" kyuhyunpun menggantung ucapannya ketika kembali teringat akan kejadian di villa itu..akhh..memang benar-benar di menyakit kan.

Ketika kau perlahan-lahan percaya akan cinta dan tiba-tiba cinta itu menghempaskan mu,mencampakan mu,melukai hati mu dan mencampakan segala rasa yang telah kau berikan,menyakitkan bukan? terlebih lagi dengan yesung..yahh yesung saudara yang sangat kyuhyun cintai juga orang yang membuat kyuhyun berani untuk merasakan dengan satu hal yang sering disebut dengan 'cinta'.miris bukan?

Kyuhyunpun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sungmin,namun gagal tangan sungmin begetu erat menggenggam tangan nya walau pun ia sedang tertidur.

"engg…k-kyu?" sungmin pun akhirnya terjaga karena kyuhyun yang mencoba melepaskan tangan nya itu

"su-sungmin?" kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sungmin terjaga dari tidur nya,ia pun segera memalingkan wajah ..ia tak mampu memandang wajah nyaris sempurna dihadapan nya itu .benar-benar sakit rasa nya.

"kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" sungmin pun masih belum percaya 100 % bahwa namja di depan nya telah sadar dari tidur pun menggapai wajah kyuhyun agar wajah itu menghadap kewajahnya

"kyaaaaaaaaa…ini benar kau..ohh tuhan akhirnya kau mendengar doa ku" secepat kilat sungmin pun segera menerjang tubuh kyuhyun yang masih lemah segala rasa takutnya,rasa khawatirnya rasa bersalahnya dan tentu rasa cintanya..tangis sungmin pun mulai benar-benar takut tidak bisa memeluk kyuhyun lagi seperti ini setelah kejadian itu.

"kyu aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar" sungmin pun melepaskan pelukan nya untuk melihat wajah namja itu yang selama dua minggu ini hanya bisa terdiam menutup bahagia sungmin pun masih enggan untuk berhenti mengalir dari mata bulatnya itu.

"aku malah merasa sebaliknya" ujar kyuhyun dan menunjukan senyuman pahitnya

"ap-apa maksud mu kyu?" mendengar jawaban kyuhyun seketika tangis sungmin pun lenyap

"ya…buat apa aku hidup toh aku hanya bisa dikasihani orang dan menyusahkan orang lain terus,lebih baik aku kan lee sungmin?" jawab kyuhyun yang kembali menjadi sosok namja yang dingin matanya begitu menusuk menatap sungmin ketika ia mengucapkan pertanyaan terakhirnya itu.

"apa maksud mu kyu aku benar –benar tidak mengerti?" tanya sungmin yang masih heran dengan perkataan kyuhyun.

'ada apa dengan nya,dimana kyuhyun ku ,kyuhyun ku sebelum kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu?' Tanya sungmin dalam batin nya

"sudah lah min tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi dihadapan tidak butuh belas kasihan dari kalian semua"

"kyu..aku mohon maaf kan benar benar tidak bermaksud hiks..menyakitimu aku mencintai mu" sungmin kembali menangis namun kali ini bukan air mata bahagia yang keluar namun air mata ketakutan..takut karena kyuhyun tidak akan pun memeluk lengan kyuhyun .membenamkan wajah nya disana.

"sudah lah kata-kata itu aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi" kyuhyun pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin semakin keras ia coba lepaskan semakin keras pula sungmin memeluknya.

"tidak kyu! Aku mohon percaya lah pada kyu…hiks" air mata sungmin pun semakin deras mengalir membasahi baju pasien berwarna biru milik kyuhyun

"aku lebih percaya perkataan di belakang ku dari pada dihadapanku" ujar kyuhyun yang terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan dirinya sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan ini..kyuhyun pun sudah tidak tahan melihat sungmin menangis seperti ego nya benar-benar menguasainya sekarang.

"kyu tatap mata ku!" sungmin pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menangkupkan wajah kyuhyun agar bisa berhadapan nya.

"kyu aku bilang tatap mata ku !" perintah sungmin lagi .sungmin pun semakin mengeratkan tangan nya agar wajah kyuhyun tetap menatap saja kyuhyun mengelak dari kontak langsung mata sungmin…ia sangat takut akan kalah lagi dengan mata sungmin yang kyuhyun anggap sebagai sebuah sihir itu.

"kyu aku mohon tatap mata ku dan katakana kau mencintai ku !" titah sungmin yang akhirnya membuat kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata sungmin

"untuk apa?sudah tidak berguna lagi kan?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih

"hiks..kyu jebal katakan" sungmin pun semakin keras menangis ketika cukup lama kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan kata-katanya namun ia tetap mencoba agar terus menatap mata teduh namja dihadapannya.

"saranghae min" akhirnya kyuhyun pun kembali kalah..ego nya kembali kalah oleh sang lee sungmin

"k-kyu..hiks..nado..kyu..nado saranghae..jeongmal sarangahaeo,percayalah jebal !" sungmin sungguh bahagia..sangat bahagia mendengarkan perkataan dari kyuhyun dan matanya yang terpancar ketulusan saat mengatakannya.

"tapi min..kau mencintai nya bukan aku"

"cukup kyu! Cukup !aku benar-benar mencintai kau..aku sudah sangat sadar akan itu kyu ketika ku melihat mu terbaring selama 2 minggu aku benar-benar takut kyu aku takut kehilangan takut kehilangan orang yang ku cintai" sungmin pun menempelkan kening mereka dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tubuh nya bergetar hebat suara nya yang mulai terdengar parau namun ia terus saja berkata agar kyuhyun mempercayai cintanya..cintanya yang ia telat sadari..ia benar-benar takut takut…

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak kuasa lagi melihat sungmin yang menangis begitu hebatnya sekali rasanya ia menghapus bulir demi bulir bening yang jatuh begitu saja dari mata indah sungmin

'ya tuhan bagaimana ini? Harus kah aku mempercayainya' batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap mata sungmin yang sudah benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya .tulus…begitu tulus tidak ada kebohongan disana..

Kyuhyun pun semakin bingung dibuatnya

"kyu.. lah pada ku" sungmin pun kembali memohon dengan suara yang benar-benar parau sekarang akibat tangisnya

CHUP ~..

Kyuhyun pun menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir bergertar sungmin mencoba menenangkannya ia melumat halus bibir pink itu lalu menghapus air mata sungmin dengan lidahnya

"nado saranghae min ..aku percaya padamu" kyuhyun pun memeluk erat sungmin .ia sudah benar-benar tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit nya ataupun ego nya ia tahu sekarang hanya ia mencintai sungmin dan sungmin pun mencintai nya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bukanya pun semakin kencang menangis didalam dekapan kyuhyun..ia begitu bahagia..

"shuttt…min uljima" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menciup bibir itu kembali yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terisak..hanya sebatas menempel mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kepercayaan lewat peraduan bibir itu.

"kyu..saranghae" ucap sungmin tulus setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"nado saranghae min.." kyuhyun pun kembali menyambar bibir sungmin melumatnya insan ini pun terlarut dengan ciuman ini ciuman yang penuh akan cinta ini

"engghh kyuhhh" sungmin pun tak bisa menaha desahnya ketika lumatan kyuhyun berubah menjadi agak kasar dan kyuhyun mulai berani melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin.

"BRUAKKK" seketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan shindong yang terjatuh ketika pintu itu terbuka

"aishh shindong kau sih terlalu berat jadi pintu nya terbuka kan" ujar heechul yang berada dibelakangnya

"aduhh kita jadi ketawan kan" bisik kangin mencoba membangunkan shindong yang terjatuh karena pintu yang terbuka itu mungkin pintu itu terbuka karena tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot ke-11 manusia yang sedari tadi bertopang pada pintu itu

"yakkk kalian?" kaget kyuhyun dan sungmin melihat teman-temannya dibalik pintu

"heheh..ketahuan ya" ujar duo HaeHyuk sambil tersenyum innoncent

"kalian Mengintip? .yaisshh kalian ini!" muka kyuhyun pun memerah karena aksi cium-menciumnya(?) diintip oleh manusia-manusia yang berada dihadapannya sekarang itu

"huwaaa~ aku malu kyu" wajah sungmin pun tak kalah merahnya dengan kyuhyun dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya itu dibalik badan kyuhyun

"pwahaha..dasar pasangan kepiting rebus" ledek siwon yang tidak tahan melihat wajah KyuMin memerah.

"sudah-sudah..aishh kyunie..minnie maaf kan kami..tapi aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar kyu" leeteuk pun segera berlari kearah kyuhyun memeluknya dan memeluk sungmin

Dan teman-temannya yang lainnya juga mengikuti leeteuk mereka segera menggerumungi tempat tidur kyuhyun dan memeluki kyuhyun dan sungmin kecuali satu ya satu yang tersisa di belakang yang hanya bisa menatap pasangan KyuMin itu dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun menyadari tatapan dari mata sipit itu ia pun mencoba membalas tatapan itu .

"hyung" panggil kyuhyun

Semua orang yang sedang terlarut dalam kebahagian itu pun serentak menoleh kearah yesung

"kyuhyunie..welcome back" ujar yesung seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada kyuhyun

Ya..begitulah cara yesung yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya menyambut ketika kyuhyun terbangun dari pingsan nya sejak kecil dulu

Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman yesung itu

"hyung aku rasa aku perlu bicara dengan mu"

Seketika semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini hening sungmin pun tidak berani menatap yasung ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya ditangan kyuhyun

"ah..kurasa kita harus keluar chingudeul" ucap hangeng akhirnya memecah keheningan

"ah..nde benar..ayo biarkan yesung dan kyuhyun bicara" leeteuk pun segera mendorong teman-temannya untuk keluar ruangan itu

"min ku rasa kau juga harus keluar sekarang" ucap kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang masih setia memeluk lengan kyuhyun

"ta-tapi kyu"

"Chupp" kyuhyun pun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin

"tenang lah chagy ..tidak akan terjadi apapun"

"ah..nde arraseo" sungmin pun mengalah Ia turun dari kasur kyuhyun dan segera menuju pintu

"oppa aku keluar dulu" ucap sungmin ketika tepat berjalan ke hadapan yesung

"nde Minnie" yesung pun menepuk halus pundak sungmin seakan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja' sungmin pun tersenyum dan segera keluar dari pintu itu

"kau mencintainya hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun ketika pintu itu benar-benar tertutup

"….."

"hyung jawab aku"

"nde kyu..aku mencintai nya" jawab yesung akhirnya

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari saudaranya ini

"tapi kenapa?kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mendekati nya?"

"karna kau mencintainya"

"tapi sungmin mencintai mu hyung"

"dia mencintai mu kyu"

"itu sekarang..dulu ia men-mencintai mu" kyuhyun pun merundukan wajah nya ketika menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya itu begitu sakit ketika keluar dari mulutnya.

"sudah lah kyu yang penting adalah sekarang kalian saling mencintai" yesung pun berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan duduk tepat disampinnya

"tapi mengapa hyung?mengapa kau memberikannya pada ku jika kau mencintai nya?apa karena aku ini lemah? Apa karna kau kasihan padaku?hyung aku memang pecundang tapi aku tidak perlu pengorbanan mu itu"

"stop kyu stop!" yesung tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata sepupunya itu .ia pun mencengkram kedua pundak kyuhyun erat dengan kedua tangan nya

"kau adalah namja yang paling kuat yang pernah ku temui selalu bertahan dan berkata tidak apa-apa kepada semua orang padahal kau menahan sakit yang teramaat kyu bahkan kau tersenyum dihadapan kami ketika kau menggil kesakitan! Aku tak pernah sekali pun menganggap mu lemah bahkan pencundang dan jika kau menganggap semua ini pengorbanan ku maka hargai lah pengorbanan ku kyu " yesung sudah tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya kedua tangan nya erat mencengkram pundak kyuhyun matanya memerah dan nafas nya tersengal antara menahan air matanya dan amarah nya.

"h-hyung" kyuhyun pun tak tahan lagi ia memeluk saudaranya itu dan mereka berdua pun tidak bisa membendung air mata mereka

"aishhh apa-apaaan ini masa namja menangis" ujar yesung melepas pelukan mereka

"hehe..kau duluan hyung yang memulainya" mereka berdua pun sibuk mengelap sisa air mata mereka

"kyu..memangnnya kau rela jika sungmin ku ambil kembali"

"aishh..andwe! dia itu mencintai ku hyung"

"hahaha..makanya kau harus menjaganya ia menangis setetes saja karna kau sakiti aku takan segan-segan untuk merampasnya darimu kyu" ujar yesung dengan wajah serius khas nya

"tentu saja aku akan menjaganya..awas saja kalau kau berani merebutnya dari ku,dia itu mencintai ku hanya mencintai ku!" ujar kyuhyun dan memberikan penekanan di ucapan terakhirnya itu

"haha..bercanda tahu sungmin mencintai mu ..hmmm apalagi dari ciuman kalian aku tidak menyangka kau bisa ciuman juga " ledek yesung

"aishh ..dasar tukang intip"

"haha..baiklah aku juga sudah sakit perut rasa pembicaraan kita cukup biarkan orang-orang di luar cemas" yesung pun bangkit dari duduknya

"nde arraseo gomawo" kyuhyun pun memberikan senyumannya kepada yesung

"nde..cepat sembuh kyu" yesung pun membalas senyum nya dan membalikan badannya berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur kyuhyun

"hufffffffffftttttttt" yesung mengelah nafas panjang nya

'yesungie semuan sudah membaik sekarang,bertahanlah' batin yesung dan ia tetap menyunggingkan senyuman nya itu,senyuman yang sarat akan kesakitan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"sungminieee….." teriak yeoja manis melambai-lambai kan tangan nya kearah sungmin dan mulai berlari kearahnya

"hyukie..darimana mencari mu tahu"

"haha..mianhae aku tadi habis makan di kantin habisnya kau lama sekali ngobrol dengan leeteuk eonni dan hae pun sedang bermain bola bersama kyuhyun dan yang karena aku sudah lapar aku pergi kekantin sendiri deh"

"kau ini kurus-kurus makannya banyak sekali sih ,padahal dikelas sedari tadi kau malah makan"

"biarkan pada kau.." hyukie menggantung kata-katanya dan melihat sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki

"apa?aku ini sexy tahu !" ujar sungmin yang seperti nya tahu yang akan hyukie katakan

"haha..iya-iya, aku tidak pernah melihat kelinci sexy seperti mu kita ke kelas" hyukie pun merangkul temannya dan mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan mereka

"BRUKKK" sungmin yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan hyukie tidak sadar bahwa ada yeoja disebelahnya sehingga ia menabrak yeoja itu dan membuat buku yang yeoja itu bawa berantakan

"omona..mianhae..aku tidak sengaja" sungmin pun segera membantu yeoja itu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"ahh..gamsahamnida" ujar yeoja itu setelah mereka telah berdiri kembali

Yeoja manis yang agak sedikit lebih pendek dari sungmin dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu pun tersenyum manis seraya membungkukan badannya.

"kau anak baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat mu?" Tanya hyukie kepada yeoja itu

"hiss …hyukie kau tidak sopan maaf kan teman ku ini "

"ahh..gwenchana .iya aku anak baru kalian tahu kelas 2-A aku akan masuk kekelas itu" Tanya yeoja itu

"mwoo?2-A itu kilas kita" jawab sungmin dan hyuki berbarengan

"wahhhh benarkah ..kalau begitu kebetulan sekali..oh iya apa kalian juga kenal dengan namja bernama kyuhyun?"

"kyuhyun?" Tanya sungmin dan hyukie bersamaan lagi dan tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan yeoja ini terlebih lagi sungmin

"te-tentu kami kenal ,memang nya ada urusan apa kau denganna" Tanya sungmin penasaran

" -benar perkenalkan dulu nama ku…."

"heiii girls..kenapa masih disitu" ucap dongahe dari balik yeoja itu mengintrupsi yang baru saja datang bersama kyuhyun dan sedang berjalan kearah yeoja-yeoja itu

"sungmin ..hyukie kajja masuk jam istirahat sudah selesai" ucap kyuhyun

Mendengar suara bass milik kyuhyun yeoja yang ditabrak sungmin tadi pun segera menoleh kebelakang mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu

"cho..cho kyuhyun ini benar kau?" yeoja itu pun langsung memeluk kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba

Tindakan spontan yeoja itu membuat hyukie,donghae dan tentunya sungmin dan kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"ma-maaf kau siapa" kyuhyun pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan yeoja itu

"kyu..kau sudah lupa dengan ku?" yeoja itu pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah kyuhyun

"kau..ki-kim ryeowook?"

**TBC**

**Huwaaa~~ mian update nya lama…huhuuhu**

**Gimana..gimana…?ryeowook sudah datang nih*tebar jerapah*.hehehe**

**Oh iya baca juga new story ku ya 'can we together,forever?' *promosi* kkkkkkkk~**

**Udah ah..cuap-cuapnya udah malem ni T^T**

**Aku bales reviewan kalian dulu yaaaa…^^**

**BabyChaByCho : ini eon udh update..ahaha kamu ini tuh editor ku ya..hehe..joengmal gomawo**

** Saeng karna udh mau ngoreksi eon pabbo ini.. suka ya ^^**

**DANHOBAKMING1 : My dears ini udah lanjut yahh..semoga suka ^^**

**Ulfahnrzzh : yak ngapain pelukin ddangko aja gih..kasian tuh **

**Kedinginan Di aquarium XD hehe..keep reading n review ya ^^**

**PrincezzKyumin : jinjja? Wahh padahal ini adegan itu aku terinspirasi sama drama he is beutifull Loh..hahah..mian ya ^^**

**Monnom : itu sungmin nya belum sdar kalau sebenernya dia itu cinta nya ma kyu dear**

** Sekarang udah terungkap ..iya minNe emang baik kaya aku **

** #buaghh iya aku semngat qo berkat reviewan kalian .gomawo ^^**

**Kadera : engk qo dear..itu malah buat aku terpacu untuk semakin maju(?) heheh**

** Aku akan terima kritik dan saran kalian ko dari pada kalian diem aja**

** *lirik siders* kkkkkkk~ kamu aja yang aku siksa mau **

**Fishy :kyu nya udah sembuh~ aku cium itu sebenernya makanya sembuh **

** *digamparedMin* masih pusing ga **

**Minnimin : huwaa banyak yang bilang part kmaren mirip drama itu?cius deh ngk**

** Bermaksud**

** Hehe..min masih galau kemarin .semoga suka ya chap ini^^ **

** Aku akan semangat buat kalian ^^9**

**Kim RyeNa :mian baru update ..ia penting udah review sekarang ^^**

** Kyumin nasib nya gimana ya,,?aku juga g tahu .maunya gimana?.hahaha**

**Minnie min : kyuhyun nya kedinginan,karena kyuhyun kondisi fisiknya kurang baik jadi**

** Dia pingsan deh .huhu bang upil cian tataliee..*deep hug kyu***

**ChoYeonRin : mian yah baru update sekarang..dibaca ya semoga suka^^**

**MEGA'SIGAHD : Hai juga ^^/ bukan! pasangan nya yesung itu aku *digaplokedReaders di **

** Ikutin Aja Ya ceritanya^^**

**Minnie min : kyu baik-baik aja qo chagi..dia aman ditangan ku yang unyu"kaya bebek inni**

** hahaha**

**finished…**

**Oke..gomawo udah mau baca apa lagi yang mau review ..^^**

**Wanna next? Review pleaseuu….**

**LOVE U LA *flying kiss***


End file.
